50 Shades of Sanji
by ShitCook
Summary: The swordsman is trying his hardest to avoid the cook. When he starts noticing things are off with him, Sanji wants to uncover whatever Zoro is keeping secret. When things are revealed, their relationship changes. For better or for worse. WARNING. MAJOR USE OF TOYS & MAJOR BONDAGE. YAOI SanZo.
1. Fucking Cute

There was no doubt about it anymore. The swordsman knew he had feelings for the blond. He would catch himself watching the hands that made his meals every day. He never failed to see the way the man held the kitchen utensils to cook, the nimble way he bent and spun in the kitchen when he cooked, the way those lips held onto each and every cigarette he put to his mouth. He watched every movement the cook made when no one was around or paying attention. Even now, as the cook cleans up from dinner, he notes every movement the cook makes.

"Oi! Marimo! Done daydreaming yet?" Zoro shakes his head, realizing Sanji was looking at him over the counter with what looked like disgust. "Good. If you're not going to help with dishes, I suggest you go be a lazy bastard somewhere else. " Sanji ground his teeth into his unlit cigarette between his teeth, throwing a glare at the moss head still sitting at the dinner table. The marimo was really starting to get on his nerves. The swordsman had been throwing Sanji some curve balls recently. He had tried to bait the swordsman into fighting or arguing, but Zoro would just scoff, shake his head and walk off. He wouldn't even give Sanji a second glance or draw his swords very often anymore. What's more, Sanji had caught Zoro talking to Nami-san more often. Sanji knew his Nami-san was a wonderful, voluptuous woman, but he also knew that Zoro only thought of her as 'the sea witch'. Not to mention, his STARING. He wasn't as discreet about his staring as much as he thought he was. Sanji kept catching the marimo looking at him. It seemed like he never stopped. He was curious as to what was going on with the man, but he would never ask. No. That's just wrong. Him and Zoro weren't close enough for him to simply ask.

"Okay." Zoro replied. He stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen sink next to Sanji. Bam. Yet another curve ball. No arguing AND he was helping wash dishes. Something was definitely going on.

"Nevermind. Maybe you should go see Chopper instead. You're obviously sick or something." Sanji put his hands up to stop him from coming any closer to the dishes.

"Shut up, shitty cook. Can't you just accept the damn help?" Sanji's eyes widened considerably at this. The green-haired man was still being way too nice about it. Sanji had had enough of it.

"What the fuck is going on with you? Why are you being so nice? You can't have any sake, if that's what you want. You're booze drinkin' ass has already taken too much and I'm going to run out before we hit the next island." Zoro looked at the man snarling at him. What kind of excuse could he come up with? Should he just tell Sanji he's starting to get feelings for him?

"Why do you hate me so much?" The look on Sanji's face looked like he had just been slapped. After the question sank in, Sanji was simply angrier than he had been before Zoro opened his shitty mouth.

"What? Who the fuck cares?! You can't answer my question with another question you shitty swordsman!"

"Whatever, ero-cook. I offered. If you don't want me in here, to help or not, I'll just leave then. Can't say I didn't try." With that, Zoro turned around, scratched the back of his head with his right hand and trudged out of the galley.

His jaw dropped. The cook was dumbfounded. He reached into his pockets with damp hands and pulled out his lighter. He lit his cigarette, turned back to the sink full of dishes and growled. He finished washing them grumbling insults about moss and a shitty swordsman.

Meanwhile, Zoro was making his way to the crow's nest of the Going Merry. He had watch that night anyway. Besides, it'll give him time to have a short nap before he actually has to watch for any approaching threats. He climbed into the crow's nest, sat down and rested his hands behind his head against the wall to think.

 _What if he had told Sanji the truth? No. Everyone knows the ero-cook loves woman._ _There's no way I could get Sanji to look at me like that. But doesn't the cook have a right to know?_ Zoro knows himself that he isn't acting the same, but it's hard to not kiss the smug look off the cooks face. He doesn't want to rile the blond up and get him angry just so he could get a hard on and make out with him. Yeah. That would be pretty weird afterwards. With thoughts of the hot blond in the galley on his mind, Zoro could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

After scrubbing the kitchen clean, Sanji was finally on his way to bed. He would have a nice shower in the morning. As he walked to the men's bunk room, he thought of a certain green-haired swordsman. _What was wrong with him? Did something good happen to him or something bad to make his mood towards Sanji so drastically?_ Sanji stopped when he realized it. It was just him. Zoro wasn't treating anyone else differently, except maybe Nami-san. Maybe he would talk to her tomorrow to see if he could find out what was going on with the swordsman. He could certainly use it to his advantage to get the man to fight with him again. Sanji didn't have an outlet anymore and caught himself masturbating more often because of the lack of the swordsman's anger toward him. He really doesn't like to jerk off so much.

Sanji stubbed out his last cigarette for the night before he slipped quietly inside the men's bedroom to get some rest. He tiptoed towards his hammock. He stood for a minute and glared at it, as if it had personally insulted him. He glanced at the marimo's hammock and remembered he had watch duty tonight. After a second thought, he walked over to the marimo's hammock. He rid himself of his clothes except his boxers and flopped down into the hammock, thankful to be off his feet. With thoughts of a thick-headed swordsman on his mind, Sanji drifted to sleep more quickly than usual.

* * *

Zoro had been asleep, but not for long. The moon and stars were shining high in the sky by now. It only seemed like an hour had passed when Usopp's face popped over the edge of the crows nest to relieve him of duty. Silently, he stalked back to the men's shared room.

He wasn't worried about being quiet when he walked in. He just wanted to stretch out in his hammock and sleep. Unfortunately, Sanji was a light sleeper and had woken up. However, he thought it to be more entertaining to feign sleep.

After stripping on his way to his hammock, he leaned his swords against the wall. He was about to fall into it, but he stopped himself when he looked down. Curled up in his hammock was a blond hottie in just boxers. Sanji's eyes were still shut and he was thankful for that because Zoro could feel his dick twitch in his own boxers at the relaxed look on the cook's face. He rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Stupid, dumbass dartbrow. Why do you have to look so fucking cute like that?", he hissed to himself. His hand over his face stopped him from seeing the blond's body tense up after he spoke. He let out a deep sigh and strolled over to the wall. The cook would definitely kick him in the morning if he found him laying in his bed. He sat down and tried to get back to sleep.

Unfortunately, sleep was the last thing Sanji would be getting after hearing the words that came from the swordsman's mouth.


	2. Self Restraint

When Zoro woke up, he glanced at his hammock and noted that Sanji was already awake. With a look around, he realized that the sun hadn't even quite graced the sky yet. No one else was awake. He decided to find the cook to ask him why he was in his hammock the night before. He was never one to be patient.

The swordsman stood up, stretched and listened to the crack of his back and shoulder blades as he did. Finally satisfied, he dressed himself quickly and put his swords back on his waist for good measure. After all, this was the cook. There is a good chance this talk will end in a brutal fight. However, he was willing to risk his restraint and erection for an answer from the blond.

Quietly, as to not wake the others, he crept out of the room and headed towards the galley.

* * *

Sanji had no chance at sleep. At some point in the night, he got up to cook some meals to set aside for the next day. Cooking always calms his nerves. He had successfully buried himself in recipes and gotten the green-haired man out of his head. He was finally putting the last of the food in the fridge when he heard it. _Those boots._ He froze and felt a shiver run down his spine. When the galley door finally opened, he was leaning coolly against the counter and lighting up a cigarette. Hopefully, it would relieve some tension before the swordsman could notice. He wouldn't be surprised if Zoro was used to reading his body language from combat.

"What do you want seaweed brain?" Sanji was still unsure about what it meant when Zoro called him cute the night before.

"I want to know why I found a dumbass cook in my hammock last night." Zoro strolled over to the counter opposite of Sanji. The cook's face lost a little bit of color at Zoro's accusation, not that it had much color to begin with. Sanji turned back around before he felt his cheeks start to warm a little. He began to pour himself some more coffee to avoid looking at the other man.

"I was just too tired last night and went to the wrong hammock. I didn't realize it was yours until I woke up, you sorry excuse for a swordsman."

"You couldn't even fool Luffy with that lie."

"Shut up bastard! It's the truth!" Sanji spun as his foot shot out towards Zoro, hoping to catch the side of his head. Zoro had been expecting it and dodged out of the way before the foot could connect. Instead, Sanji put his foot down and tried a different approach. A smirk was spread wide across his face when he looked Zoro straight in the eyes and took a puff off his cigarette. He slowly drew it into his lungs, savoring the taste, before blowing it out just as slow. "Besides, I wasn't the one calling someone else cute last night. Am I right?" Now it was Zoro's turn to let his face lose color. The man had a nice dark complexion, so you really couldn't miss it when the color drained from his face. _What_ _do I_ _say now?_ _I_ _can't admit it._ Sanji would never let him live it down. Sadly, he still noticed how quiet Zoro had gotten after he spoke.

"What? Cat got your tongue baka marimo?" Sanji looked too smug. The urge to kiss the look of the man's face was overwhelming. Zoro gathered up the last of his restraint and turned tail. He walked out on deck to start training before he did something to the cook that he would regret. _Don't kiss him. Don't fuck him._ _God I can just imagine that_ _smug_ _look on his face when he has his hand wrapped around my dick with his tongue on the tip just a little as I- FUCK. Nope._ _Just keep walking. Don't look back. You need to start training anyway._ Despite what he tried to tell himself, he could still feel that smirk burning a hole in his back on his way out the door and his dick waking up in his pants.

As he walked out, Sanji noticed the sun finally peeking above the horizon. He was so focused on what to say to Zoro, he hadn't even noticed. He turned and set to work on breakfast, the smirk still on his face.

* * *

"SANJI! FOOOOD!" The rubber captain came barrelling into the kitchen. With no regard for his surroundings, he ran right into the sole of the cook's shoe.

"Not until the lady has been served you animalistic brute. Sit your ass down at the table and wait or you're not gonna get any meat." Luffy quickly sat down and tried his best to look patient. _Do it for the meat,_ he chanted in his head over and over again.

"Oh Nami-saan! You look absolutely stunning on this beautiful morning!" Hearts popped out of his eyes, as per usual, as he served the woman her food.

"This looks really good Sanji. What is it?," Nami asked.

"Okayu, tamagoyaki, and nori. I hope you love it Nami-san! I made this one specially for you!" He twirled around the table with hearts in his eyes, placing their food in front of them.

"Hey Sanji. Where's my meat?" Immediately, the hearts burst and he glared at Luffy. With a puff of cigarette smoke, he went back to the kitchen to get some chicken he had set aside for their captain earlier that morning. "Here, you bottomless pit." He dropped the meat nonchalantly in front of their captain. Before he turned his back completely, it was already almost gone. It was then that he realized something was missing. Not something, but someone actually.

"Has anyone seen that baka marimo this morning?," he asks.

"Yeah. He was on the deck doing push ups when we came in." Usopp said

"Tch. Dumbass doesn't even know when to stop to eat. I'll be right back. Luffy, if you touch the ladies' food, no meat for the next two islands."

"But Sanji! You're too cruel!" Ignoring the desperate pleas from his captain, Sanji slid his hands in his pockets, pulled out a cigarette and lit the end of it on his way out the door.

When he found the man he was looking for, he couldn't help but stare. He was all for women, but Sanji knew how to appreciate a nice body when he sees one. Zoro was shirtless and facing the ocean doing one handed push-ups with his feet in the air. Each time he went back down to the deck, Sanji could see the muscles in his back ripple and move as if they were waves on the sea. It was a wonderful sight. Sanji stood there and gazed at the swordsman, watching the sweat run down his back, up over his shoulder muscles and drop down to the deck as all his muscles flexed. He felt his mouth water at the sight of it. He could hear Zoro counting quietly.

"334, 335, 336.." It was slightly heartwarming. Zoro was always passionate when it came to his dream.

Sanji felt heat shoot to two different heads as he watched Zoro. He felt himself tense when he realized he was getting turned on from watching.. the moss head. Calling him Zoro at this point, would only send more heat to his groin. Especially when calling him by his name was reserved for serious or even intimate moments. Perhaps, even while he pushed his dick inside the moss-head.

Okay. Now, Sanji really needed to calm down.

To distract himself, he glanced out across the vast sea. The sun just peeking above the horizon, splayed colors across the beautiful, blue water. He tried to get the image of a naked, panting, and sweating green-haired man out of his head. He was getting angry with himself for not having his body under control enough to stop a reaction. Getting turned on slightly by a man wasn't his problem. The problem was, said man was ZORO.

"Cook. What do you want? Hurry up. You're gonna make me lose count." Sanji glanced back at the swordsman, noticing that he hadn't stopped his push-ups nor did he turn around.

"How did you know I was out here?" He knew he had been as quiet as possible as to not disturb the man. It was too early for another fight and he had enough on his mind from thinking about what he had heard Zoro say the night before.

"The wind. You came out here smoking. I could smell it. Also, your cigarette is out. Has been for a few minutes now. I haven't heard you toss the filter or move. What was that distracting to stop you from smoking?" Sanji looked down and sure enough.. Zoro was right. The cigarette was spent, all the way to the filter. He felt his cheeks flush for a second time. Embarrassed as he was now, he tossed the butt over into the fairly calm waters and turned his back on Zoro.

"Just enjoying the view.. Of the sunrise I mean. Breakfast is ready. I told Luffy to stay away from the ladies' food. I didn't say anything about yours." With that, he walked off back towards the galley, chastising himself along the way. _Good going. I just had to say it that way, didn't I?_

By now, Zoro had placed his feet back on deck, staring after the blond and completely stunned. He felt a spark of hope rise in his chest. Almost immediately, he tried to extinguish it. Nothing good would come of it.

Quickly gathering his bearings, he stalked after the cook. As surprised as he still was, there's no way he'd pass up the chance to look at that nice ass in those tight pants anyway. He watched each place those legs bent as Sanji walked. The cook took his cigarettes out of his pocket and put one between what Zoro knew were perfectly pink lips. He pulled out his lighter soon after, lighting his cancer stick and shoved both his hands back in his pockets, along with his lighter.

Zoro's mind went right down the gutter when he thought about how skilled the blond must be with his mouth if he could light up and not need to use his hands at all to smoke. He felt his pants tighten slightly at the thought. It only worsened his conditioned when he was reminded exactly where he'd prefer the cook's lips to be instead. Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts away and recognized the galley door in front of him. Being so deep in his thoughts, he had continued walking and made it to the door, not noticing the cook's disappearance or his own approach. He glanced down to check himself and noted that not much was visible. He adjusted his haramaki enough to cover himself up some more and pushed the door open.

Sitting at the table, he stared into his bowl as he ate. He needed to get back to training as soon as possible. While he ate, he tried to prepare himself for whatever Sanji was going to throw at him throughout the day to bait him.

Sanji put Zoro's self-restraint to the test every day. Today was just going to be yet another grueling, slow day of holding himself back. Zoro was not looking forward to the day at all.


	3. Almost As Good As Sex

Zoro was leaning against the railing with his hands behind his head. He was training and training and couldn't get the blond out of his head. Instead, he thought he'd try napping.

"Oi! You ugly bunch of monkeys! Dinner is ready!" Speak of the devil. _The hot blond devil._ Zoro sat back for a moment and watched the stampede into the kitchen. He stood up from the place where he was leaning. He stretched and yawned on his way to the galley.

He took his place at the table like any other day. He tuned out the pointless bickering and watched out for his captain's wandering hands. His main focus was to just eat and maybe get in some more training before the sun sank below the horizon. Usopp was on watch that night so there wasn't much else to worry about.

"Nami-san! When will we reach the next island? It seems some idiot got into the kitchen and ate half of our storage last night while he was on watch!" At this point, he was screaming at Luffy and everyone else was glaring at him. Zoro definitely picked the best moment to start listening to conversation again.

"Aww! C'mon Luffy! Why didn't you at least share any with me and Chopper?!" Usopp looked highly offended.

"Yeah Luffy!" Chopper squeaked.

Nami gladly obliged in smashing their faces against the galley wall.

"That's not the point you morons!" She turned and spoke to Sanji. "Luckily, there is an island nearby. We should be reaching it late tomorrow. There was no name listed on the maps so it may not have a name yet."

"Oh Nami-san! You're so intelligent!" Back to swooning with hearts in his eyes again. _Seriously? Why did it have to be this one I g_ _o_ _t feelings for?_ Zoro was mentally criticizing himself for it.

Seeing as he and most of the crew had finished, he took his plate to the sink and began to head to the deck to squeeze in a short nap. Only the sea-witch was left. Before he could reach the door, an annoying voice was screaming at him.

"Where do you think you're going, you overgrown moss-head? It's your turn to help me with dishes."

"What? Isn't it Luffy's turn?"

"Good luck Zoro! Remember to have fun and play nice boys." Nami patted him on the back as she walked toward the door and winked at two confused men. _Yeah. Definitely a sea-witch._ Zoro made his way over to the sink to stand next to Sanji. The routine began. Sanji washed, Zoro dried.

It was almost peaceful for a while. All that could be heard was the dishes moving in the water, occasionally hitting each other, the squeak as Sanji made sure they were clean and the clang when Zoro put them in their respective places. Sanji could see the tension in his shoulders; tension that usually wasn't there.

The comforting silence turned to awkward silence as they finished washing the last of the dishes.

After they were done, Sanji lit a cigarette and stared at Zoro.

"Now get out of my damn kitchen. I don't want you to infect the boards and have moss growing all over my kitchen."

"Shut up, shitty cook. Maybe if you'd made better food, I'd actually care. Oh, wait. Nope. Still wouldn't give a shit."

"That was lame you asshole!" Still, Sanji felt the anger boiling inside of him. He lashed out at Zoro. He was beyond pissed. Pissed that Zoro wouldn't fight back, pissed that what Zoro said actually got to him sometimes. He was pissed that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Zoro had said. It'd been four days, he still had no clue and it was driving him insane. So, the sane part of him told him to take it out on Zoro. And he did.

He shot up on his hands and spun, kicking at any flash of green. He bit the filter of the half spent cigarette in his mouth to keep it from falling out. After so much dodging, Zoro had no where else to go. Sanji had him pinned against the wall.

 _Finally. Right where I want you._ Sanji swung his foot again and aimed for Zoro's chest. Sanji heard the sound of metal, saw a flash of silver and knew Zoro had drawn a sword. His foot met with the sword and his grin widened.

 _Even better._ He didn't stop. He _needed_ Zoro to fight back.

"Goddammit, fucking cook!" Zoro lunged and he missed Sanji by a hair. He felt the wind from it rush by his face. Instead, the poor table was caught beneath the blade and split in half.

"Look what you did you shitty swordsman! Now my precious Nami-san is going to have to pay for a new table! It's all your damn fault!" He dodged Zoro's blade again and this time, a chair was the victim.

"Soon, we're gonna be paying for a new damn cook! Ours is worthless as it is! Plus, I'm about to slice you to pieces!" He pulled out a second sword.

 _Yes. Get out your swords you idiot. This is the best part._ Sanji's grin widened and took his stance, all too ready for the upcoming fight.

* * *

"SANJI! ZORO! What's going on down there! Are we being attacked?!" Usopp's shouts were heard from the crow's nest. He peeked over the crow's nest to see his crew mates laying on the deck of the Merry from the little light left in the sky. Zoro's swords were hanging limply in his hands, one still in his mouth. His bandana had been tight over his head. Sanji lay next to him, his shirt sleeve and one pant-leg ripped. They were both panting and breathing heavily, as if they just ran 4 marathons. Sanji's jacket lay by the open door to the galley. That's when Usopp noticed it. The light coming from the galley shown right through it.

"GUYS! DID YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO PUT A HOLE IN THE WALL RIGHT NEXT TO THE DOOR?! CAN'T YOU WALK OUT OF A ROOM LIKE NORMAL HUMAN BEINGS?!" The hole next to the door was definitely Zoro shaped, swords and all.

All he got in response was laughter. He looked down and Sanji and Zoro were rolling on the deck and LAUGHING.

"This isn't a laughing matter! AND ARE THOSE THE TABLE CHAIRS?!" Sure enough, he estimated four chairs in all, splintered or cut to pieces. Some lay through the hole in the wall in the galley and some were scattered across the deck. He sent death glares down to his two nakama on the deck. He knew it wasn't going to be them cleaning up and fixing most of the mess.

With a defeated sigh, he turned back around and sat down. _I don't even care right now. I just want to get this watch over with and go to my own comfortable hammock. I'll deal with that mess tomorrow._ He curled up into a ball, waiting for the night to be over.

* * *

"That was GREAT! Did you see the look on his face when he saw that hole? I swear I thought his eyes were gonna pop that time!" Zoro rolled to his side clutching his stomach.

"And the when he finally realized what the wood all over the deck was! I'm not helping him with that tomorrow!" Sanji laughed louder just remembering it.

Eventually, their laughter subsided and they both lay there on the deck, neither willing to move yet. By now, the sun had gone down and the stars were easier to see across the sky. There were a few clouds dotted across the sky, none appearing too intimidating.

They lay there in comfortable silence just watching the stars and listening to the waves, feeling the way they rocked the ship. Sanji pulled out his cigarettes and lit up. He was craving one after such a nice fight.

The butterflies in Zoro's stomach from the silence began to feel like too much. Slowly, Zoro sat up and Sanji heard the clink of his swords sliding back into place. He listened to the sound of fabric as he removed the bandana from his head and retied it in it's rightful place on his arm.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Why are you telling me marimo? Just don't get washed down the drain. Not all moss is compact under a lot of water pressure."

"Shut up, dartbrow." Sanji felt a smirk tug at his lips around his cigarette. He heard Zoro's boots as he started toward the bathroom.

"Oi. Wait."

"What do you want now?"

"Thank you. I really needed that." He didn't know if it was from being so relaxed right now or because the fight was so satisfying. Either way, he was a little surprised to hear those words coming from his own mouth.

"Are you drunk?" Well, Zoro was obviously surprised too.

"No you asshole. Sorry for being nice for once. It's probably from all the adrenaline at once."

"Yeah. Whatever. Just let me know whenever you need your ass kicked. I'd be happy to oblige."

"Fancy words for a patch of grass."

"Fuck off."

"Good night to you too, sweetheart." He listened as Zoro's heavy boots hit the deck with each step and slowly ceased. Yeah. Sanji was definitely satisfied for the night. He stood up, brushed himself off and analyzed the damage. _Damn. This is bad._ He looked at himself and realized he completely ruined a suit he loved. _Oh well. The fight was really worth it this time. That was almost as good as sex. Hmm. Sex with the marimo._

He stubbed out the butt of his cancer stick on the deck railing and tossed it overboard. He immediately lit up another and headed towards the kitchen to clean up, still thinking about the green-haired man, before heading to bed.


	4. Log Pose

"LAND! GUYS! WE'RE ALMOST THERE! I CAN EVEN SEE THE HUGE TOWN ALREADY!" Luffy was screaming at the top of his lungs from his seat atop the sheep's head at the front of the ship.

"Okay! Time to make a plan before we arrive. After I find out how long it takes for the log pose to set, I will look into places to stay, as long as they're cheap and if we'll be here long enough. Does anyone else need to do anything?"

"Nami-san! You're the only one who would think of such a brilliant idea! Of course, I will need to go shopping. I've already taken inventory on what we have left. It isn't much. It's a good thing we arrived so early." Sanji answered. By now, everyone was gathered at the front of the ship. Chopper was the next to speak up.

"I would love to find some new herbs. I've heard that some rare ones are grown all over the Grand Line."

"I wanted to get my swords sharpened." He didn't like lying, but he was down to his last straw and there was no way in HELL was he going to tell them the truth about what he wanted to put the money towards.

"We all know Luffy is just going to run as soon as we get there, looking for 'adventure' or whatever. That leaves Usopp. Are you okay to stay behind and watch the ship? We don't know what's on this island, so it will be a good idea if we don't pull into the docks." Nami asked, turning to the long-nose.

"Of course! The Great Captain Usopp can handle anything!" He stood straighter and saluted.

"Yeah, yeah. We know." She rolled her eyes and began to leave to go back to her maps. Everyone caught on and went back to what they were doing. Zoro decided on a short nap before a long walk in a town. Luffy was left to sit alone until they reached the island.

* * *

Zoro wasn't surprised when he woke up to have his share of beri's thrown at him.

"We're meeting back at the ship at sundown. There's no way we're gonna be able to find the cheapest hotel in such a big town quick enough before it's dark." Zoro took his money and stood up. Looking around, he realized that they were docked in a shallow area that met the edge of the island. From the deck, he could see the town nearby, but not too close. Between them and the town was a small stretch of forest. "Everyone except Sanji and Usopp have already left. Sanji said he was going to finish a few things and leave with you because you'd get lost in the forest and never find your way to the town or back to the ship. Honestly, I can't blame him. It wouldn't surprise me one bit. I figured I'd be nice and wake you up before he had the chance to come out and kick you awake. As payment for that, I took the liberty of adding some of your share to pay for some new clothes for me. Bye!"

"WHAT? Oi! You witch!" He screamed after her, but she was already gone. A foot connected with his head.

"Don't call my sweet Nami-san such names!" He turned and growled at the cook.

"Thanks a lot you idiot! That thief took some of my money because she knew you were gonna kick me, you ass! And I got kicked anyway! Just get away from me! I can find my way into town one way or another."

"No can do. If that happened, you wouldn't make it back until tomorrow. Let's go." The cook turned and left. Without much choice left, he followed.

* * *

The forest was thin at first, but Zoro thought it seemed to get thicker as they ventured deeper. He only thought so because he was too focused on Sanji's ass to care about his surroundings.

"Don't get lost, idiot. Just keep watching me, okay? I shouldn't be that hard to see in all this ugly green."

"Oh trust me, I'm not gonna stop watching." A satisfied smirk spread across his face. He practically ran into Sanji when he stopped and turned around. Then it hit Zoro that he had said that out loud. The blood shot to his face and he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't know if he hoped Zoro was talking about his ass or if he wasn't.

"Um.. well.. I mean.. you do stick out," _especially when your hair is so beautifully golden or with an ass like that. God, it's so tight in those pants too._ He was glad that he only added that part in his head that time.

Sanji just stared at him like he grew a third arm. The cook was going to believe him, but the blush he saw on the man's face told him he was right when he thought the swordsman was talking about his ass. "Hurry up, shit cook. I have stuff I want to do." In reality, he just wanted to buy what he wanted before anyone noticed he didn't need his swords sharpened or polished. Apparently, that was enough to bring Sanji out of his state of mind. He turned back around and kept walking before he said anything else.

"Hm. Of course. You have bars to get to and drink their entire liquor supply. At least you'll stop drinking mine." The man was almost _too_ attractive when he blushed. He was glad the marimo was too focused on being embarrassed to notice his pants tighten. It was his cue to keep walking.

Zoro just ignored the cook. He let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. That was close. He hoped the curly brow would just forget it even happened. Following the cook, he took a minute to take in his surroundings since they got off the ship. The breeze was cool and inviting. It came from the direction of the town and brought the aroma of the food in the markets. The smell made his belly rumble and he put a hand on his stomach. It'd been a while since he'd had any food or alcohol and he hadn't even noticed. On instinct, he looked up in case the cook heard his stomach too.

He was gone.

He lost the cook.

 _Oh well. He'll come find me eventually._

Making up his mind, he sat down against a tree and began to doze off.

* * *

"We should be coming up to the town soon. The smell of burned fish is getting stronger. Wanna bet I can pick up which stall it is when we get into town? Ne, shitty swordsman?" No response. He knew exactly what it meant. He turned around to the proof. "GODDAMMIT YOU BAKA MARIMO!" He really did not want to spend the time looking for the swordsman. _Maybe I can just leave him. He'll find his way to the town sooner or later. I think. Hopefully, he'll just get eaten by something._ Shrugging it off, he kept walking towards the town.

* * *

Upon coming into town, he scrunched up his nose at the smell he expected would be coming from the third stall on his right. Brusquely, he passed and continued until he could no longer smell it. He glanced around and laid his sights on a gorgeous woman behind the table at a stall.

"Excuse me, my wonderful lady. A woman with such exquisite looks must be intelligent also. Would you be so kind as to tell me if you know how long it takes for a log pose to set on this island?" As he spoke, he took her delicate hand in his and kissed the back. It was slightly bony, like the woman didn't eat much. Her cheeks contradicted that fact. Her cheekbones were quite prominent, but there was no doubt that she wasn't bony. Perfect curves were in just the right places.

"Is that all you want to know? Most men who come and suck up to me try to rid me of things that don't concern them. If those are your only intentions, I will only warn you once. Those who have tried things before, haven't survived or came close to it." She gave him a once-over as she surveyed him. "You must be a visitor. Being an outsider though, I will trust you for now, not to do it. It only takes about a day for it to set. Depending on how long since you landed, you may already be okay to leave."

"I assure you, I'm not like those men. I despise those who try such pathetic approaches. Allow me to offer my services to you while I am here. I can teach any man a lesson, if you would like, my sweetheart." To emphasize his point, he kissed and caressed her hand again.

"How kind of you. I have it under control. I appreciate the concern, but it would be wise if you don't underestimate what a woman can do."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Thank you for the information." He waved a goodbye to her and continued to walk down the road.

He walked for a few more hours before he ran into Nami.

"Oh my sweet flower! I found you!" He knelt in front of her and kissed her entire hand over and over again. His reward was a swift kick to the head.

"What are you doing you idiot! We're in public! You're embarrassing to be seen with!"

"I was just so excited to see you, I couldn't control it!" He rubbed the spot on his head, trying to soothe the pain somehow.

"I don't care! And where is Zoro? Don't tell me you lost him already!"

"The shitty swordsman got lost in the forest a long time ago. Please don't be angry with me Nami-swan! I was just angry he didn't listen when I told him to just follow behind me."

"So you left him behind? Go find him!" A fist met the top of his head, forming another painful bump. "The log pose only takes a day to set. Because we got here so late, we're only going to stay two nights here. I'm not going to waste money on a hotel for one or two nights so we'll be staying on the ship. We will be leaving the morning of the day after tomorrow. Make sure all the shopping is done. Everyone already knows except you two. Now go find him and tell him!" She smacked him in the head again, encouraging him to turn back and look for the man.

* * *

The stars were dotted all across the sky, surrounding a bright full moon. A certain green-haired swordsman lay with his hands behind his head in a small grassy opening encircled by trees. It was an elegantly lit night and he was enjoying the slight breeze. It was still too warm for comfort, so the breeze was welcome. He knew that half the night was already gone from where the moon hung suspended in the sky. He had spent it, wandering in search of the town and only finding this small clearing.

The cook wasn't there when he woke up, but he wanted to revel in the stunning beauty of the night sky and roam his own thoughts of the man.

 _I wonder if he's ever even done anything with a man. He's all about women, but I thought I'd caught him checking out guys before. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. If he ever did look at a man though, why hasn't he ever checked me out? I'm just as attractive as he is. Maybe I've just never-._

"Oi! Asshole! Have you seriously been here all damn day?" He lifted his head off the ground to see the cook walking into the clearing, stopping right at his feet. The wind blew again, sending the smoke from the cooks cigarette in his direction and the smell of spices. It was relaxing. He examined the cook for a moment and heard himself gasp. His expression changing, his blond locks blowing in the breeze and the blue eye reflecting the moonlight, the way his suit hugged his body except near the collar where the man had loosened his tied and unbuttoned a few buttons. It was truly a breathtaking view. Zoro felt his heart speed up and smash against his ribcage, as if trying to break free. He didn't even notice Sanji trying to talk to him until a foot was aimed for his head. Quickly, he rolled to his right.

"What was that for you stupid bastard?"

"You're the stupid bastard! You seriously couldn't follow me unless you were looking at my ass?" Zoro paled considerably. He was thankful it was so late in the night. The moon and stars wouldn't be enough to illuminate his face for the cook to see. He didn't want to talk about this, especially so soon and with the cook himself.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He raised his foot again, ready to strike. This time though, Zoro was prepared. When his foot came down, Zoro grabbed the ankle and pulled Sanji down on the ground to the right of him. He felt the man stiffened when their shoulders touched. It broke Zoro's heart. He was never going to get the man to see him if he was afraid of a such a simple touch of the shoulders.

"Just shut up, will you? It's a nice night and you're ruining it. Just look." He pointed to the sky, hoping it would calm the man down and it did. The tension seemed to physically drain from his limbs as he relaxed into his spot amongst the knee high grass around him and the swordsman.

"This conversation isn't over. I'll kick your ass later for this. You're just lucky I'm so tired out from walking so much today."

"Whatever, shit cook." The men lay there for what felt like hours to Zoro. He chanced a glance at the blond beside him and saw his eyes closed with a cigarette hanging between his lips that had gone out. He giggled to himself a little at the sight. He propped himself up on his right side with his elbow in the dirt to hold him up and took in the view in front of him, hoping he would never forget such an angelic sight.

Cautiously, he reached out and pulled the cigarette from the man's tight pink lips and pushed it into the dirt to make sure it was out. As soon as he did, he heard light snores coming from Sanji. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen or even heard. He couldn't resist.

He mentally scolded himself for giving in, but did so anyway. He pushed his way off the ground to sit up enough so he could hang over the cook without touching him too much to wake him. Leaning down, he pushed his lips against Sanji's. He pulled back almost immediately, not wanting the cook to wake.

Too late.

One blue wide eye stared at him in shock. He stared back, just as shocked. Panic set in quickly when he realized what he was just caught doing.

"Um.. S-Sanji.. I-.. I'm.. I'm so sorry!" He squeezed his eyes shut, bowing his head as he sat there and essentially screamed it to the cook as the man lay there in a stupefied state. Zoro shot to his feet before anything else could happened and disappeared back into the dense forest around them, leaving Sanji in the grass, wide eyes looking to the moon.


	5. Now or Never

_What? Why did he..? Why would he do something like that? Is he sick or something?_ _Is he gay?_ Sanji laid there for about ten minutes, lost in his thoughts as he stared off into the sky, full of questions.

 _I guess I should go find him. Again._ He pushed himself off the ground and brushed himself off. As he did, he felt his cigarettes in his pocket. He hadn't even felt the need to light one after he was kissed by Zoro. _Kissed by Zoro. Zoro kissed me._ Not even bothering to light a cigarette, he smirked and began his search.

* * *

 _Oh shit. What did I just do?! What the hell is wrong with me?! Why couldn't I just leave him alone? Why did he have to look so peaceful? There's no doubt he's going to hate me now. What am I gonna do? I'm gonna have to leave the ship. He won't even be able to look at me without being disgusted at the thought that I actually kissed him. Oh god, but his lips. They were so perfect._ He felt his heart speed up against his chest again as he thought about the way Sanji's lips felt against his, even if it wasn't consensual. _Why is he so perfect?_

* * *

"Zoro! Get out here you dumbass! I just found you! I don't want to be out here all night! Stupid marimo." It had been about an hour since he started looking for the moss-head. He finally got irritated enough to light up a cancer stick, which was currently stuck in his mouth, half gone.

"I'm not stupid. Why didn't you just go back to the ship?" Sanji spun around and nearly screamed when he saw the swordsman standing behind him, leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his chest. Something was off though. He knew it right away. The man wouldn't look at him. His gaze was directed towards his feet, almost as if he didn't even acknowledge Sanji being there. His eyebrows were scrunched together like he was thinking about something and confused by it.

"Where have you been? I had to look for you all over again for another hour!"

"I've only been following you for the last 20 minutes."

"Why didn't you fucking say anything you asshole?!"

"Did you ever think that I didn't want you to find me?" The swordsman looked up and looked at him for the first time since they kissed, but he quickly drew his gaze away, back to his feet.

Sanji's jaw fell open a little, nearly losing his cigarette. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? They both just stood there for a few minutes, nothing being said. Sanji puffed away on the last half of his cigarette and pulled out another when it was finished.

"Why didn't you just go back to the ship? Or at least go find some girl's house to stay the night at?", Zoro asked, but he still didn't look at Sanji when he did.

"Because Nami-san wanted me to find you. I can't say no to her. Besides, I was told that the log pose only takes a day to set. She told me to find you and tell you that we have to get everything done tomorrow. Because we got here at such a late hour in the evening, it won't finish until tomorrow evening. She wants to set sail the following morning. I need you to help carry groceries tomorrow."

"Of course. Why doesn't that surprise me? Let's just get back to the ship so I can go to bed in my own hammock." He pushed off the tree and waited for Sanji to lead the way. Instead, he started to take off his jacket. "What the fuck are you-"

"Shut up. I'm not letting you get lost again. I'd rather not have to find you again. I'm getting really tired of walking. I want to get to sleep just as much as you do moss-head." He held out one arm of his jacket to Zoro. Slowly, he reached out and held on. "This time, just hold on to the jacket. You can stare at my ass all you want. Just try to resist touching please. For now at least." Holding on to the other end of the jacket, he started walking towards the ship.

"Wait, what? For now? And I wasn't sta-"

"Then what are you looking at right now?" Silence.

 _How the fuck did he know I was looking at his ass already?_

"Well if you already know that much, then when am I gonna get to touch it?"

"At the rate you're going, never."

"Jeez. What a tease."

"Since when have you been gay anyway, marimo?" Silence again. He looked over his shoulder to make sure he was still at the other end of the jacket. The man was still there, but he was staring at the ground again.

Zoro didn't have a chance to respond because his stomach took that moment to growl loudly, which he was slightly thankful for. The cook stopped for a second time that day and glared at him.

"When was the last time you at today?"

"Umm.. breakfast this morning, I think?" He knew his answer was going to piss off the cook.

"Everyone else ate in town and is probably asleep by now. I'll make you something when we get back. Let's pick up the pace." Sanji was completely calm about it and did exactly as he stated; he picked up the pace. _Definitely not the argument I thought was about to happen._

"Okay."

* * *

They finally reached the ship and Sanji didn't waste any time to start preparing food for Zoro. He even left his jacket with Zoro.

Now, Zoro sat at the table holding Sanji's jacket while he watched the man cook. He was so graceful, Zoro would pay to watch him. He almost started to drool at one point. The smells in the kitchen were wonderful and he listened to the contents of the pan sizzle and pop as Sanji added spices and other ingredients. Soon, there was a delicious, mouthwatering Sanji in front of him. The sleeves of his undershirt were rolled up and he had the first three buttons undone because of the heat from the stove. Oh, and there was the omelet too. He wasn't sure which one he wanted to consume first.

"Oi! Dumbass! Stop drooling and eat your food." Sanji was waving his hand in front of Zoro's face and sitting next to him.

"Shut up dartboard brow." He turned to the omelet and Sanji saw the look of disappointment on his face.

"What's wrong with it? I thought you were fine with stuff like that. I haven't had a chance to go shopping yet, so I didn't have a whole lot to work with."

"Nothing is wrong with it. Stop being so nice. It's freaking me out."

"Whatever, seaweed brains." He stood up and walked over to the sink to wash the pans he just used and finish cleaning the kitchen as the swordsman ate.

Zoro soon finished his omelet and took his plate to the sink, dropping it in the water. He yawned, stretched and left, presumably to go to sleep.

 _Stupid moss-head._

* * *

Zoro wasn't sure if he could sleep that night. He lay in his hammock, staring at the boards above him. The cook not only caught him kissing him, but staring at his ass, but now he knew Zoro was gay.

 _Now that he knows, maybe he'll finally realize I like him. Should I just tell him how I feel? I wonder if I'll have a chance now that he knows I'm gay. Well, that doesn't make him gay though. He was so calm about it though, except when I kissed him. I expected him to throw it in my face. I just need to forget about it. I'll talk to Nami about it tomorrow._ Rolling over, he squeezed his eyes shut hoping to get some sleep.

It was a few hours later when he knew he wouldn't be able to. He climbed out of his hammock and wandered out on deck. He knew he was aboard the Merry, but he still felt so lost. Laying in the middle of the deck, he gazed at the stars for the second time that night. The horizon was brightening slowly and he knew they wouldn't be out for much longer. He shut his eyes and remembered how it felt to have Sanji asleep beside him under the stars in the grass earlier that night. The darkness slowly swallowed him as his memories faded and he slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sanji woke up and felt the drowsiness. The late night looking for Zoro was taking it's toll on him and he felt it hit him like a brick wall. His eyes felt thick and heavy. Dragging himself from the comfort of his hammock, he dressed and headed towards the galley.

In the middle of the deck, lay a patch of grass.

 _That's odd._ Walking over, he realized it was the green-haired swordsman. _Typical. I can't believe I actually thought he was grass for a minute._

To him, it was a reminder from his body of how much he needed some caffeine. He drug his feet across the deck to the galley.

He never knew it could take so long to make coffee.

When it was finally done, he took his first sip and shivered as he felt the heat warm up his limbs, all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. He let out a satisfied sigh. _Now for breakfast._ Opening the fridge, he was ultimately depressed. It was practically empty. He had used the last of the eggs last night for Zoro's omelet. All that was left was half of a stick of butter and half of a pepper. In a way, he was relieved. He could just send everyone on their way as they woke up. No need to make breakfast or buy anything for it when perfectly good restaurants opened around this time to feed customers. He sat down on the kitchen floor, cuddling his cup of coffee. He shut his eyes, hoping to get a little more sleep in when he heard the galley door open.

"Cook? You up yet?" Of course it was the moss-head.

"No. Go away."

"Where's breakfast?" He heard the man sit down at the table.

"There isn't any food left. You're going to have to deal with restaurant food for breakfast."

"I don't want restaurant food. Where are you even at?"

"I'm sitting on the floor. It was peaceful until you showed up."

"I'm glad I get on your nerves." The heavy boots faded as Zoro stood up and left.

"Today is going to be a long day.", he mumbled to no one in particular.

* * *

Half the day had gone by. Most of the crew was out raiding shops and gathering last minute items. After the rest of the crew woke up and stumbled away from the ship for breakfast, Zoro and Sanji stayed behind to guard the ship until someone returned. Chopper came back first and took over so Zoro and Sanji could get breakfast and go grocery shopping. When that was done, they went their separate ways.

Now, Zoro found himself standing in front of a specific shop, holding tightly to his share of money.

 _It's now or never. I'm not gonna get Sanji to sleep with me so I might as well do the next best thing._ He tried to compose himself as best he could before he walked in.

* * *

 _ **A/N I'm glad people are liking this! I'm sorry for updating on such a weird schedule! I'm trying to make sure I upload at least one chapter a week. Also,**_

 _ **WARNING. MAJOR USE OF TOYS IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER? I want to use a lot in the next chapter. If I shouldn't let me know. I would love an opinion. At this point, I will probably rewrite the chapter 6 I've written so far and save the use of kinky toys for a one-shot. Let me know what you think please!  
**_


	6. Please?

Zoro walked into the shop and looked around. He hated being in these stores, even if he usually didn't buy anything. _This is all that idiot cook's fault. I had to start liking him and I can't bring myself_ _to fuck_ _someone else as his replacement and he would never sleep with me._

 _What are all these?_ Zoro looked at the display racks that stood next to the entrance. _A cock ring? That's a new one._ He scanned the shelves some more. _Anal beads. Hm. Might have to come back for these._

 _"_ Hello sir. Welcome to Life's Simple Pleasures. Is there anything you need help with or that you're looking for?" A young girl was standing next to him with a name plate that said _Amy._

"Um.. Not yet. I want to take a look around first, but thanks anyway." He walked deeper into the store, finding some incredibly interesting things. He went through every aisle of the store.

Thirty minutes later, he was standing at the counter with handcuffs, red bondage rope and a medium sized vibrator, avoiding eye contact with Miss Amy.

"Did you find everything okay?," she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, still refusing to look at her as she tallied up the cost of his items. As if she was used to this, she looked him in the eyes and held up the handcuffs.

"If you're interested, everything on that wall," she pointed at the wall to his right, "is buy three get two free. With the handcuffs and rope, all you need is one more and you get two for free. Was there anything else that caught your eye that you might want?" Immediately, he thought of a few things that he wanted to come back for.

"Actually, yes. I'll be right back." He walked toward the wall and picked up some anal beads from the wall. Along with them, he chose a leather crop and body harness with buckles to tighten it around a flexible body. He squeezed his eyes and almost moaned as an image of Sanji in a leather body harness flashed behind his eyelids. He brought them back to the counter, willing away the growing hardness in his pants.

"Will that be all sir?" Amy's voice brought him from his thoughts, reminding him he was still in the store.

"Yeah. Thanks." He felt a blush in his cheeks as he stared at the counter. _Shit_ _. How do people buy this stuff without being embarrassed by it?_

Amy finished calculating the money and Zoro paid her. He was almost to the door with two bags when he heard Amy behind him.

"Whoever she is.. she is one lucky girl." He felt a sadistic smirk spread across his face.

"I'm gay," he said before he walked out, leaving behind a gorgeous girl with her mouth hanging open, blushing all the way to her ears and down her neck with some drool dripping down her chin.

 _What is it with girls and gay guys?_

He was lost in his thoughts as he walked through the town, hoping it would take him towards the ship. He glanced at a nearby shop. _I think I remember coming by this place on my way here._ He kept his eyes trained on the shop and kept walking and crashed into someone else.

"Oi! Watch where you're-"

"Oh shut it moss for brains! You're the one who needs to watch where you're going!" The two men were on their asses on the ground. Sanji had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and Zoro was surprised to see the cook. Sanji shot him a death glare until he noticed the two bags on the ground beside Zoro. " _Life's Simple Pleasures?_ " he read aloud. "What is-?" Zoro quickly grabbed the bags before Sanji could reach for them himself.

 _That name sounds familiar for some reason,_ Sanji thought to himself. Then, it all clicked.

"Why does it matter to you? It doesn't, so sh-"

"No way! Isn't that a sex shop? Is this seriously what you spent your share of money on?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER SHITTY COOK!" Zoro never thought had ever been so embarrassed before in his life. Not a lot of things embarrassed him. Now, however, he was sprawled on the ground next to his crush with bags of sex toys, some of which he intended to use on himself while he thought of the man.

"C'mon, baka. I've been there before too. Just show me what you got. I'm curious now."

"Never, in a million years, would I ever show you." Zoro gathered up his bags and tried to quickly shuffle off in the opposite direction.

Sanji stood up and didn't bother to brush himself off or retrieve his cigarette that also fell.

 _Hm. This is going to be fun._ This time, Sanji was the one with a sadistic smirk decorating his face.

"The ship is the other way marimo, if that's where you were going. I don't think you want to head farther into town and risk running into someone else from the crew. Chopper is guarding the ship while everyone else is getting last minute items. I'll take you back to the ship. I was headed there anyway. On the way there, you can show me the things you bought." Sanji held up his hand to stop Zoro from protesting. "Or! I can tell Nami-san what you actually spent your share of money on, Mr I-need-to-sharpen-my-swords." Sanji pulled out another cigarette and lit it, watching the emotions cross Zoro's face. Denial, curiosity, then panic and eventually, contemplation.

 _Fucking shit. I can't show him. But if_ _Nami_ _finds out, she'll just show everyone and come up with some form of punishment._ _She knows how I feel about the cook. I'd never hear the end of it._

 _"_ Fine. But you're probably going to regret it." He stared at his feet, feeling defeated.

"I doubt it. Let's get going." The smirk never left his face as he turned and headed in the direction he knew the ship was. "And don't stop looking at my ass this time. I don't want your dirty hands all over my jacket again."

* * *

Zoro didn't take his eyes off Sanji's ass once. He couldn't even if he tried. The pants he wore today almost seemed tighter than the ones he wore yesterday. It was also a great distraction from worrying about what Sanji would think after he found out what was in the bags.

* * *

 _I can practically feel him staring at my ass. I wonder what he bought._

When Sanji found out about Zoro being gay, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had known the swordsman for a while and the thought had never even crossed his mind. It also bothered him that Zoro had never even told him he liked guys. _I guess it should've been obvious. I've never seen him with a woman. Or a man for that matter actually._ _And we're not all that close._ _Was he always trying to hide it_ _this whole time_ _?_ What also bothered him was the fact that he didn't care. He was okay with Zoro liking men; he honestly couldn't care less, but for some reason, he didn't care if Zoro looked at his ass. It bothered him that that particular fact didn't bother him in the first place. In fact, he encouraged it. _I guess it's just reassuring to know that I'm wanted and attractive for both genders,_ Sanji told himself, but he didn't completely believe it.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he glanced around. They were almost back to the ship. However, he wanted to see the items before they got back, in case anyone else had come back. He was desperate to see what Zoro bought. He stopped and turned around to catch Zoro almost drooling. His mouth was hanging open slightly and Sanji could hear him breathing slightly harder. He smirked when he trailed his eyes over the swordsman and realized the man was half hard.

When Zoro noticed Sanji's one blue eye staring at him so intently, he flushed pink and he tried to slow his breathing back down to a normal pace. He wasn't very successful, especially when Sanji took a step closer to him so they were nearly face to face. Sanji leaned in close to Zoro's left ear.

"Let's see those toys, ma~ri~mo~." He purred against the man's ear and ran his tongue along the earrings hanging there. A visible shiver ran down Zoro's spine, a gasp escaping his mouth and Sanji was proud of himself for causing such a reaction. A strong hand came up to rest on his chest and pushed him away.

"Don't.. Just don't.. Tease me like that." Sanji could hear the tremble in his voice and decided to stop.

"Well hurry up. Let's get to it. I want to see what kinks a patch of grass can have."

"Shut up. Why can't you just wait until we get back to the ship?," Zoro grumbled in response. From the look on his face, Sanji knew he was embarrassed and didn't want this to come up.

"Because I don't want to miss my chance to see them if some of the crew have already come back. Now hurry up. Hand me a bag or show me yourself." He watched as Zoro looked at the bags in his hands and tried to decide. Reluctantly, he handed one bag to Sanji and kept one. They both sat down on the forest floor to look through the bags.

Sanji was too anxious to wait. He quickly threw his hand in it and pulled out the first thing he grabbed.

"Handcuffs? You never really came off as the type to use them to me." He put them back in the bag and continued digging without looking at Zoro to see his expression. He fumbled around in the bag until he pulled out a box.

 _Huh? What's in this?_ He turned it over in his hands until he saw the front and he stared. His jaw dropped. _Oh._ _A vibrator. With cleaning supplies and batteries. And it's_ _golden_ _yellow? Oh my god._ He felt his dick stiffen in his pants at the thought of Zoro using it on himself or even on Sanji. _Shit. Why am I so turned on? Okay.. Next item._

 _"_ If you're already that disgusted by it, I wouldn't recommend looking at the rest of it." Zoro spoke up and surprised him. The expression on his face looked almost.. hurt.

"Why would I be disgusted by it? I just realized that I never thought of anyone other than women using them, so it surprised me. The idea never even crossed my mind before, but it makes sense." Sanji looked at his face and noticed the hurt fade a little from his dark eyes. _I never realized how enchanting his eyes were._

"Whatever. I just want to get this over with." Zoro looked down at the bag he held and pulled out two items to show Sanji.

 _Oh. Rope and.. what is that?_

 _"_ This is a crop, if that's what you're wondering. It's generally used as like a punishment. I'd show you how to use it, but I'm sure you wouldn't be too excited with a demonstration." He tried to cover up his uncomfortable feeling with smugness, but Sanji saw through it easily.

"A demonstration would be fine. As long as I don't have to watch you fuck someone else to get it." Sanji was definitely intrigued by the item. He didn't have as much experience as he brags about, but he had certainly never heard of or used many toys.

Zoro seemed shocked. He didn't know what Sanji was implying.

 _"_ Well.. umm.. that's not exactly how it would go. Why do people automatically assume I'm a top? And um.. I don't really know how to say this, but uh.. usually I'm th-the one people use it on." Sanji watched as a deep red blush spread across the swordsman's cheeks and his ears, rubbing the back of his neck while he stared at the ground.

 _God, he looks so cute like that. Wait, Cute? Really Sanji?_ He mentally kicked himself for calling the man cute in the first place. He felt his own face heat when the meaning of what Zoro just said sank in.

"You mean.. y-you're.."

"For fuck's sake. Yes, I like to bottom okay? Not all the time, but it's definitely what I prefer. Happy? Can we just get this over with and get back to the ship?"

"Um.. yeah." Sanji shifted and nearly let out a moan as his erection rubbed against his pants.

 _Shit! When did I get so hard?_ He moved the bag a little to cover himself, hoping Zoro wouldn't notice.

"What else is in the bag?"

"Umm.." Zoro was looking in the bag at the last item in his bag and slowly pulled them out.

"Anal beads? I've heard of those before. Have you ever used them before?" He was trying so hard to make this conversation seem normal. The only thing that wasn't was that Zoro was obviously uncomfortable. "Look, there's obviously not much left. Trust me, I wouldn't still be going through all the bags if I wasn't the least bit curious." He reached in the bag, trying his best not to rub himself.

When he pulled out the last item, he was thoroughly confused and turned on at the same time. He felt the twitch in his pants as his dick hardened some more.

"What..? What is this? I've never seen anything like it."

"It's called a body harness, idiot cook." Sanji was staring at the image on the front. The harness seemed to have an o-ring that went right in the middle of your chest. Five leather straps were attached, two that went over your shoulders and two that went under your arms that hooked in the back. The fifth went straight down a man's abdomen and attached to yet another o-ring. From there, two straps wrapped and buckled around the waist. Three more straps came from the bottom o-ring. The outside two ran down and tightened around the thighs. The bottom middle and last strap went down the pelvis with a piece of fabric to cover a man's dick or to wrap around it. It was interchangeable.

"My god, can I put this on you?" Sanji asked without even thinking about it. He looked right at Zoro expectantly.

"WHAT?" The image flashed through Sanji's mind and he just _needed_ to see it. The strain in his pants was getting painful. And he was just getting desperate.

"Please, Zoro?"

* * *

 **A/N - This is not turning out how I imagined it would lol Way more kinky than I first planned. Also, I'm sorry if I'm not playing out their personalities very well. I just really want them to bang. lol Anyway. Let me know what you think please!**


	7. Get To Work

**_A/N - I'm sorry to the few who are actually looking forward to the updates to this. I was kind of stuck after the last chapter. I wasn't sure how I felt about it and thought about rewriting it a few times, but I didn't. Also, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully, I can get the next typed sooner. Thank you for the reviews and let me know how you feel(: Also, criticism is appreciated too. Enjoy! (:_**

* * *

 _"My god, can I put this on you?" Sanji asked without even thinking about it. He looked right at Zoro expectantly._

 _"WHAT?" The image flashed through Sanji's mind and he just needed to see it. The strain in his pants was getting painful. And he was just getting desperate._

 _"Please, Zoro?"_

* * *

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF DRUGS ARE YOU ON TODAY BLONDIE?", Zoro screamed at the cook as his face heated up. He hoped to pass it off as anger. In all honesty, hearing Sanji say those words to him was one of the hottest things he never even thought of. But he was never going to let the cook catch onto that fact.

"N-None." Sanji looked away, completely embarrassed.

 _What the hell was that? Why did I have to open my mouth?_ He tried his best to fumble for an excuse. "I just.. I've never seen anything like it before. I.. I want to see how it works. That's all. If I find a beautiful lady to use one on, I'd rather know how to use it first."

Instantly, Zoro's erection was gone and he felt his face burn like it was on fire. And this time, it was from true anger.

"WHAT THE HELL COOK? FIND SOMEONE ELSE! I'M NOT GOING TO BE A LITTLE TOY TO PLAY A FUCKING DRESS UP DOLL FOR YOU!" Quickly, he gathered up his bags, ripping the harness out of Sanji's hands as he did. _How dare the cook mention using something on someone else? Didn't he realize how Zoro felt about him? No. Of fucking course not. Nami can see it, but the damn cook can't._ He stomped off towards the side of the ship that he could see through the trees.

As he left, Sanji watched the swordsman angrily stomp off. _What in the hell just happened?_

* * *

Nami watched as Zoro came through the trees, grumbling and cursing, and carrying two bags. She watched as he kept walking and began to turn away from the ship.

"Oi! Zoro! Wrong way!" She saw the green-haired man look up and make eye contact with her. He seemed to take notice of her and immediately starting cursing again. _Why does that damn witch have to be back already?_ He stumbled in the right direction and climbed aboard. Nami watched as he continued to curse and swear without taking a glance at her. She caught a few words as he passed her.

"..-itty ass cook! What an asshole! I can't believe-.."

"What did he do that has your panties in a wad?"

"Shut up, witch! I'm not even wearing an-!" He stopped himself, but it was too late. "Shit!"

"GROSS! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT! LALALALA!" She jammed her fingers deep in her ear canals, hoping to drown out whatever else the swordsman was screaming about.

Zoro huffed and headed towards the bunk room. He really didn't mean to tell Nami he wasn't wearing any. It just slipped. _Whatever._ _I'll have to tell her what happened later anyway. Somehow._ He was desperate for advice from her and to just complain about all the shit that happened, but how was he supposed to do that without telling her what he spent his money on? She probably wanted to know what was in the bags too.

He trudged into the rooms with the cook on his mind and began searching for place to hide his toys. After everything that had happened, he just wanted a nap.

* * *

Sanji was preparing dinner when the young doctor walked into the galley.

"Hey Sanji. What's for dinner?"

"Soup. What's up? Bad day or something?" He glanced over his shoulder from stirring the pot and watched as Chopper took a seat at the new table.

"I don't know. I am a little disappointed at this island's lack of medical advances. And Luffy or Usopp aren't back yet, so I don't know what to do. That smells really good!" The small reindeer stuck his nose in the air with the cutest smile on his face. It caused a similar smile to spread across the cook's face.

"Thanks Chopper. I hope it'll taste even better!"

"It always does!" Sanji laughed a little at the cute little doctor getting excited over dinner. Silence hung in the air as Sanji continued to stir the soup, tasting it and adding spices every now and then. The silence was soon broken by the little doctor.

"Hey, Sanji. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well, I was on watch until Nami came back and she let me go to the infirmary for a bit to take a break. I heard when Zoro came back. Did something happen? He seemed really mad. I've never heard him swear so much and he swears a lot when you guys fight. But it seemed like he was swearing more than usual. And he kept talking about you." Sanji stiffened and stopped stirring. Smoke from his cigarette drifted straight up through air at the sudden stop.

"What do you mean he was talking about me?" _Did he tell anyone what I asked him to do? He wouldn't do that, right?_

"He was saying naughty words about how he hated you and how mad you made him. What happened?" Chopper was genuinely curious. It hurt the cook's heart to glance back and see the sad look on the reindeer's face. He turned back to the soup and kept stirring.

"It was nothing. Just another fight, like usual." The tension hung in the air and no one threatened to break it.

"SANJI! I SMELL FOOD! IS THERE MEAT? DID WE GET MORE MEAT? MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" Luffy launched through the galley door, nearly ripping it off its hinges.

"Luffy! Be careful! I have to fix enough from the fights between Zoro and Sanji!" Usopp soon followed and walked around the rubber captain laying on the floor.

 _Why does that idiot have to be mentioned again?_ Sanji began to pour some soup from the ladle into separate bowls when he saw Nami stroll in and take a seat at the table. The boys fumbled around on the ground and fell over each other a few times before taking their seats also.

"Your soup, Nami-swan! I hope you enjoy it!" He twirled with hearts in his eyes after putting her soup in front of her. "And here's yours, ya bastards." He unceremoniously spread the remaining bowls across the table in front of each person, except one. _Huh? Weird. I never dish up an extra bowl._ He kicked at Luffy's hand that he had stretched under the table to steal Nami's bowl. "Don't touch the lady's soup, you pig! Or you won't be getting any meat!"

"Meat? Can I have it now? Please Sanji! I'm dying from no meat!" He half-heartedly hung his body over the side of his chair, tongue falling out on the floor. "Pleeth, thandi." His begging was enough. Sanji walked back into the kitchen and grabbed some ham that he had been broiling in the oven, leaving the extra bowl in the kitchen. He took half of it back to the table on a plate, setting it in front of his captain.

"Be careful. It's-"

"HOOOOOTTTT! THANDI! WHY 'ITH'NT OU ELL 'E?(Sanji! Why didn't you tell me?)." He held his tongue out for all to see.

"I was trying to, you moron!" Sanji pulled reached into his pockets to pull out a cigarette. Luffy recovered quickly and looked around.

"Hey. Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked

"Who knows? Maybe he got lost again," Usopp suggested.

"He must be in the boy's room or in the crows nest. I heard him earlier today, but I don't think he ever left again." Chopper knew the man hadn't left. He wouldn't leave when he knew they were supposed to set sail the next morning, especially with his directional abilities.

"Who cares? If that bastard doesn't want to show up to dinner, it's his fault." Everyone turned and looked at Sanji after he spoke. Some had wide eyes, surprised he didn't care the swordsman missed a meal. It wasn't like the cook at all.

Sanji heard the words leave his mouth. When he finally realized what he had said, he knew it wasn't true. He could never let someone miss a meal, even if there were complications between the two at the moment. Ignoring the stares from his crew mates, he kept talking.

"I apologize for using such obscene language in front of a lady Nami-san. I do hope you can forgive me." Before anyone could protest or speak again, he left. Talking about Zoro was too overwhelming. He walked to the railing of the ship facing the ocean and gazed out across the sea, smoking his cigarette while the sun was setting. He needed more time to think.

Something happened in the forest and he didn't even know what it was. It had been bothering him all day. Zoro had never reacted to him like that before. Usually, he would pull out his katanas and attack him, but it never happened. He just walked away.

 _Well, now that I know he's gay, is it possible that he wants to sleep with me? I've had guys hit on me before, but he's never showed an interest in me until now. But I think he was jokingly flirting with me. Whatever. I_ _'m just going to go to bed early tonight, get some sleep and worry about it tomorrow. Maybe I'll be able to figure it out with a fresh mind approach. First, I need to get the kitchen clean and- dammit. Zoro didn't eat. I'll give him some soup and make him help me clean up a little._

With his mind made up, he flicked the butt of his cigarette into the ocean. He tucked his hands in his pockets and headed back to the galley.

* * *

Zoro woke up and stretched. It was nice to take a break from the day's events. And no cook had kicked him awake either. Depression immediately sank in once he remembered the day. He lay there and thought to himself more about the day.

 _I don't know if I want him to figure it out or not. If he does, who knows what would happen then. He'd probably reject me, being the womanizer that he is, then things will be awkward. But I want him so bad. And when he asked me to put on that body harness. He even said please. And my name!_

It didn't take him long to figure out a few things after thinking. One, he realized how much he was like a dumb teenager, mentally kicking himself for it. And another, the tent in his pants. _Fuck._ At the same time he realized this little fact, his stomach growled. He hoped the cook was still awake. His other problem would have to wait.

He climbed out of his hammock, seeing and hearing the snores from the other hammocks, minus the cook and Usopp, who would be on watch. He made his way to the kitchen, taking note of the moon hanging low in the sky. At least he had a nice nap.

* * *

"Finally, you lazy bastard. I thought you'd never wake up." The cook was scrubbing furiously at a mysteriously dark spot on a bowl with a burning tobacco stick between those mouth watering pink lips. He watched as the cook stopped what he had been doing and proceeded to retrieve some leftover soup to feed the marimo. "Hurry up. Be useful and wash the table when you're done." Being too tired and stressed to argue, Zoro did as he was told.

As usual, the soup tasted like heaven. Stomach full and satisfied, he headed to the sink to wash out his bowl. The cook was almost finished with the dishes, only having the pot to wash from dinner and now Zoro's bowl. Zoro decided to drop the bowl in the water filled sink and washed the table like he was told.

He dropped the bowl and water splashed across the counter as it slowly sank into the depths of the sink.

"Shit! Watch what the fuck you're doing, bastard! You got my shirt wet! This was an expensive shirt dammit!" A glare was aimed at Zoro as he stared back in confusion, until he glanced down at the angry cook and understood what the man meant.

Sanji's shirt had taken the most of the water that splashed from the sink. His white shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and Zoro had no clue where his jacket was. That didn't seem to matter now however. The front of the cook's shirt was drenched and clung to his body from the slightly soapy water. Zoro couldn't take his eyes off the pristine and clean cut abs that showed through the now transparent parts of his shirt. He felt the blood rush south and tore his eyes away from the abdomen of the cook.

At first, Sanji was pissed. However, the anger in his eyes disappeared slightly when he realized why the swordsman was staring. It was an opening. This was his chance to test his theory of whether or not the man wanted to get in his pants.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Tch. Anyone could hear you loud and clear, curly brow. You're so fucking loud." Sanji felt his eyebrow twitch at that. He also took note of the fact that Zoro wasn't looking at him. Those dark eyes were trained at the floor.

"Whatever. Just wash the table like I told you to." Now the swordsman had no choice, but to look at him, for something to wash the table with. This was the cook's territory after all. With this in mind, he began to unbutton his shirt. He kept going until he was on his second to last button and glanced up at Zoro to see his reaction.

He wasn't disappointed.

The swordsman stood there with his mouth hanging open with wide eyes, catching every movement Sanji made. He smirked, ideas coming to him to torture the man with things like this. His eyes took in Zoro's body as he slid the shirt from his shoulders and onto the clean counter next to him. The smirk grew when he saw the erection concealed poorly in Zoro's pants and the twitch he noticed when he took his shirt off completely.

 _Shit. This is going to be so much fun._

"Well? What are you standing there for? Get to work." He made eye contact, letting Zoro take the command however he wanted to.


	8. Big Mistake

"Well? What are you standing there for? Get to work." Those piercing blue eyes met his.

 _Shit. What is he asking me to do? Get to work? On what? On him? I would gladl- wait. No. That can't be right. Oh yeah! The table. He was talking about the table. The table. Him.. on that table. I want to ride him like there's no tomorrow on that table._

What little blood he had left in his body rushed south and a little more than he'd ever admit to, dribbled out his nose.

"Oi. Marimo. You're bleeding." The cook's pearly white teeth showed through the wide smirk on his face.

 _Fuck! Don't look at me like that._ They both knew Zoro had been openly flirting with him since Sanji found out the swordsman was gay. He knew the cook had to be doing it on purpose because of that fact, but he didn't want to give the cook the  
satisfaction of seeing him cave. It was torturous. It made him want to cum in his pants just from the look on the cook's face. On top of it all, he was acting like some sort of virgin, sporting a nosebleed and the most painful erection he's ever had.

It took Zoro a minute to notice that the cook was holding out a paper towel and a rag to him.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Zoro asked. _Why was the cook doing this?_

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" the cook answered in his best innocent voice. After Zoro finally took the rag, Sanji lit up a cigarette and turned back to the sink to finish dishes. "Just wash the table, _maid."_ The only response was a low growl, but  
only one of them knew it was a growl of arousal.

 _That should NOT have turned me on as much as it did._ Quickly, he washed the table and decided tonight would be a good night to use his new toy.

* * *

Sanji heard the swordsman leave after abandoning the rag he used to wash the table on the counter. The smirk never left his face.

After finishing the dishes and taking care of the rag, Sanji had finally finished cleaning the kitchen about ten minutes later. Checking the time, he was satisfied to know he was finished a few hours before he usually is.

Sanji headed to retrieve clothes for the night. Now, Sanji was looking forward to a nice, hot and steamy shower.

* * *

Zoro had retrieved the vibrator from it's hiding place, leaving the box behind, and brought lube he had picked up from another island with him to the bathroom. He had pondered the idea of a cold shower, but had soon remembered his recent purchases. The  
idea to use them was too tempting.

 _I can't believe I'm actually about to do this._ He set the lube and vibrator by the sink and began to strip. Once he was naked, he looked at his hard member and stroked himself a few times, thinking of the cook's words earlier that night.

 _"Well? What are you standing there for? Get to work."_

He closed his eyes and pictured that telltale smirk on the cook's face when he said it. His mind continued to draw up images of Sanji laying naked on the table he had been told to clean. He pictured the cook smacking his ass as he _demanded_ Zoro  
to ride him harder. He gave himself a final stroke before he could get too close to his finish. He wanted this to last.

He glared at the lube. He had done this a few times before, but the sensations still felt weird. Gathering up his courage, he grabbed the bottle, popped the cap open and applied some to his right index and middle finger. Before he could second guess himself  
again, he placed the hand without lube on the edge of the sink, bent over and pushed one finger inside. He winced at the coldness when it touched his hole, but it didn't stop him. Picturing it as Sanji's hand helped him push away the cold feeling.

He was relieved to find out that it didn't hurt as much as he had expected. He experimentally pulled his finger out and pushed back in. He tried to calm his breathing to relax and sped up the pace. When he felt comfortable with it, he decided to add his  
second finger.

Eager to continue, he slipped his middle finger in beside his index. The pain was instant and a hiss escaped his mouth. He felt the sting and the pain shoot up his spine. Instinctively, he had tensed up again and he knew it. He squeezed his eyes shut  
tight, breathed in deep and thought of Sanji. He wanted the cook to be the one knuckle deep inside him. Hell, as long as the cook was inside him, he didn't care what was put inside of him.

He felt the pain recede to a dull ache. Wiggling his fingers a little, he hit a place inside himself he had never found before. His eyes shot open and he let out a deep moan at the feeling. He felt the heat rush to his face and his legs go weak. His grip  
on the sink tightened and his knuckles turned white in order to hold himself up.

 _Fucking shit. Was that my prostate?_ Zoro only bottomed once and the man didn't make him feel nearly this good, but it was better than topping.

Aiming for that spot again, he pulled his fingers out and pushed back in, ignoring the slight pain. He felt the tips of his fingers touch it again, but just barely. Quickly, he tried a few more times, scissoring his fingers to prepare himself while he  
aimed for that spot.

It wasn't nearly enough.

He glared at the lube for a second time that night. _Well, there's no point in backing out now._ Pulling his fingers out, he moaned at the loss, but the vibrator was too promising. Reaching up, he opened the lube again with the hand that was already  
covered in lube. He hesitated. Instead, he turned around and turned on the shower.

 _The warmth will be a welcoming feeling at least._ Continuing his earlier task, he coated the vibrator with a generous amount of lube. Stepping under the spray of warm water, he let it wash over him and relax him, carefully holding the vibrator  
out to the side so the lube wasn't washing away with the water. He faced the wall, closing his eyes and let the water work it's magic on his tense body. In his state of anxiousness and worry, he didn't notice the door creak open with wide blue eyes  
peeking through a small four inch gap.

* * *

All he wanted was a shower. What he got: a raging hard on and a masturbating, and naked swordsman. He hadn't expected the swordsman to be up still. Knowing him, he had assumed the man had went straight to bed. When he heard the shower running, he couldn't  
help his curiosity as to who would be up so late. It was still hours away before Usopp would be off watch or for someone to be up to switch with him.

Curiosity piqued, he opened the door quietly and was met with the sight of the swordsman holding the yellow vibrator he had bought out to the side as the water from the shower head caressed every crevice and dip of muscle he had. He watched as the water  
touched that bronze skin and ran towards the drain. The heat from the water was beginning to tint the man's skin pink and steam began to spread across the bathroom.

The swordsman began to move. He watched as the man placed his left hand against the wall. He bent over and spread his legs slightly. Sanji felt the blood drip out his nose at the full backside of the swordsman was in front of him. He didn't care. The  
water bounced against the man's tan and ripped back muscles and slid down the sides, wrapping around his stomach. His ass was far enough away that it was just out of reach of the spray of water. The water dripped around his waist and sometimes slide  
down the defined muscles of his ass cheeks, but it wasn't close enough to wash away the lube from the vibrator with what he knew Zoro was going to do next. Sanji watched each drop caress his backside with his puckered hole in between.

It was an amazing view. He heard Zoro take a few deep breaths, preparing himself for the next step. He watched as Zoro reached his arm around his back and brought the vibrator to his own asshole.

Sanji felt his dick twitch under the towel he had around his waist and drool run down his chin at the sight. It was mouthwatering. He didn't tear his eyes away for a second as Zoro pushed the tip inside himself. The man let out a deep groan and stopped  
for a moment. Eventually, he began to push it deeper. Sanji stole a glance at Zoro's face. Even at the angle and with his left arm between their faces, Sanji saw his half lidded eyes glazed over in pleasure.

Instead of focusing on Zoro's face, he looked at Zoro's entire being under the shower. His skin was tinged pink and he shoved the vibrator deep inside himself. The man let out a moan that went right to Sanji's groin. The man began to pant. The sounds  
he let out, Sanji never wanted to forget. He looked at the man's face again as he pulled the vibrator out and slowly fucked himself with it. It was then that Sanji realized what the look on the swordsman's face meant.

 _He is actually enjoying some of the pain from it. Holy shit. That is so hot._ Sanji berated himself for what he was doing, but that wasn't enough to get him to walk away from this delicious sight.

"Haa.. F-Fuck." He heard the swordsman's pants from the doorway. He watched as the man sped up his pace. It wasn't long before the man's eyes widened, his legs shook and he threw his head back and moaned at the ceiling. "Ahh! H-Holy shit! Fuck.." The  
man stood the for a minute, biting his hand to hold back his moans and panted, trying to calm himself. Finally, he spoke again. "Shit.."

Zoro slid his hand toward the bottom of the vibrator. He fumbled with the contraption for a moment before he turned the vibrator on, accidentally turning it up to third highest speed out of the five. "Haa! Oh yes!" He leaned closer to the wall, biting  
deep into his hand again to hold back his moans. It wouldn't be good if he woke everyone up. He pulled and pushed the vibrator in and out of himself at a steady pace. Each time he pushed in, he brushed against his prostate and it felt _euphoric._

"Mmm! Haa! Sanji.." He wanted for it to be Sanji so bad. Zoro dug his teeth into his hand. Drawing blood, he felt the warm, copper tasting liquid touch his tongue. He knew he was close. He couldn't take this much more. He pulled the hand from his mouth  
and reached for his leaking member. Before he could wrap his hand around it, he heard the squeak of the door. He glanced over his shoulder. Through the thick fog clouding the bathroom, he could see blond hair and a swirly eyebrow.

He panicked. _Big mistake._

In his panicked, he spun around to hide the embarrassing view of his backside with a vibrator inside it. In his haste, he slipped and fell right on his ass.

Driving the vibrator deep inside against his prostate.

"AHH! SH-SHIT! HAA!" The moan slipped passed his lips before he could stop himself. Unfortunately, that wasn't all.

It pushed him over the edge. The brutal hit to his prostate was all it took for him to cum.

* * *

The cook blushed as the swordsman moaned and came across his own chest. He was never going to forget that image. _Ever._

The fog was getting thick in the bathroom. Too thick for him to see much, so he had decided to leave soon. He had turned to walk away. Until he heard his name from the bathroom.

 _Did I hear that correctly? Did he just moan my name?_

That his how he found himself looking at the heap of a swordsman on the floor after fucking himself hard with a vibrator.

And Sanji had watched.

Zoro was huddled on the floor and Sanji didn't take his eyes away when the man pulled the vibrator out of himself. He could see the man bite his lip when he pulled it out. Zoro tried to turn it off. Going the wrong way, he turned it up to the fifth speed  
instead. Sanji couldn't see the swordsman's eyes, but he thought he saw his cheeks go a shade darker at his mistake and turned it off. He put it off to the side but he kept his hand tightened around the base of it. For the reason why, Sanji didn't  
know.

They both stayed there in silence. Sanji watched the swordsman, while the swordsman wouldn't look at him. He kept his face down towards his crotch with his knees pulled close to his chest.

Sanji felt the need to do something, but he didn't know what. The only reason he was in here was to see if the swordsman would moan his name again. To see if he had heard right. He had no intention of getting caught.

He walked over to the shower and turned it off. The water stopped falling on Zoro's head, but he didn't move. Sanji looked down at him. He wanted an answer to his question.

"Did.. Did you.. s-say my name when you were masturbating or did I hear that wrong?" He saw the swordsman's shoulders tense. That was all the answer he needed. "Okay. Well, I didn't mean to walk in on anything.. really.. I um.." He didn't know what else  
to say. "I'll just head back to the room for a bit. Give you time to finish up in here." Zoro didn't move. Sanji didn't expect him too. He had humiliated the man. It's embarrassing to get caught masturbating, but on top of that, Zoro was gay, was  
caught fucking himself and caught by the man he had been masturbating to.

Immediately, Sanji felt awful for walking in on the man. He turned the water back on, so the green-haired man could clean up and shower properly. He made his way to the door and shut it behind him. Leaving the swordsman alone in the bathroom, he headed  
towards the boys' room to wait. The entire time, he had ignored his own erection. He felt a little relieved that Zoro didn't look at him, or he would've seen that Sanji was sporting a similar erection that the other man had just minutes before. However,  
it did little to soothe the guilty pain in his chest at just humiliating the man.

Upon arriving at the bunk room, he saw Luffy sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Sanji? Is everything okay? I thought I heard someone scream. It wasn't girly enough to be Usopp." He giggled and waited for Sanji to answer.

The cook cracked a smile at him. "Everything is fine. Go back to sleep." Luffy was out like a light.

Sanji sat in his hammock, pondering what just happened and waiting for Zoro to walk in. He didn't know how much time had passed, until Usopp walked in.

"Usopp? What time is it? I didn't realize it was late enough to switch shifts yet." Sanji kept his voice to a whisper.

"It's not. Zoro just came up to the Crow's Nest and said he couldn't sleep. He told me to go to bed and that he'd take Chopper's shift too," Usopp answered.

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. _Did that really bother him that much?_ Sanji looked up and saw Usopp still standing in front of him. Thinking he was expecting more of an answer, Sanji continued. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed  
too."

"Okay. Night, Sanji."

"Night." He picked up his pajamas and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

It took him a lot longer than it should have to take a shower. He couldn't stop thinking about all the things he had watched Zoro do to himself. The first half of his shower was spent under warm water. He thought he could jerk off once, but after he washed,  
his erection came back as soon as he opened his eyes and remembered Zoro's hand against the wall, the way he was bent and Sanji could see everything the swordsman had to offer. That's how he spent twenty more minutes under cold water, trying to get  
rid of his hard on.

It was pathetic really. He was a lady's man getting turned on by a _male_ member of his nakama. He wouldn't deny it. Zoro was attractive. He knew the man was attractive before he saw him naked. After he saw him naked and masturbating, he was ready  
to fuck the man into oblivion. Damn the consequences.

He lay in his hammock, contemplating his new found discoveries about the swordsman.

 _I guess I can sympathize with him when he told Usopp he's not gonna get any sleep. I obviously won't either._

* * *

Sanji got just as much sleep as he expected. He stayed awake most of the night and was greeted by another naked and panting swordsman in his dreams. Only, in his dreams, he was the one driving the vibrator deep into Zoro and watched the man cover himself  
in his own cum again.

It also brought him his morning wood.

 _Fucking wonderful._

* * *

 ** _A/N - Let me know what you think of this chapter! It's getting to the more smutty parts. lol I hope being c*ckblocked a few chapters ago made this one worth it. If anyone has any sadistic ideas.. Please let me know XD I'll try and squeeze some more into it. I have a few things already planned out for the next few chapters, but I can make adjustments if there's a goood one that will let me fit it into the plot easily. Also, there is a poll in my profile. (I think I did that right?). If you can, please vote and let me know your opinions!_**


	9. Done

After catching Zoro in the bathroom, Sanji hasn't been able to take his mind off of the man. The pained look on Zoro's face when he realized Sanji was there was a look that Sanji didn't want to see on his face again. The swordsman was a strong, confident man, not timid and scared looking. Why would he be so embarrassed by masturbating in the bathroom? Sure, he might've said Sanji's name, someone who is nakama, but how is that any different than when Sanji did the same when Nami wore a bikini or when Zoro trained on a hot day without a shirt? No one needed to know that last part though. If it came to it, he could tell Zoro that part, so at least he knew he wasn't the only one.

Honestly, the fact that he was masturbating to the idea of Sanji fucking him was more than flattering and didn't bother Sanji a bit. What bothered him, is the way Zoro acted afterwards. Sanji has barely seen the swordsman in the two days since the incident occurred. The swordsman has been in and out of the galley before Sanji can even sit down and _think_ about taking his first bite.

 _Today, I have to talk to him about it. He should at least know it doesn't bother me._

Everyone had just eaten lunch and he was sitting at the table, smoking a cigarette after cleaning up, but he hadn't seen so much as a _flash_ of green during lunch. However, Zoro's plate was empty and he knows Luffy didn't get to it. Even Nami has been helping him out and keeping Luffy away from Zoro's food sometimes.

 _Maybe she knows something._

Deciding to wait to talk to Zoro, he walked to the galley door and called for his beautiful Nami-san. When she stepped into the kitchen, she shut the door behind her and said one thing.

"For a fee." Sanji was completely perplexed and thrown off by her statement.

"What?"

"You want to know what's wrong with Zoro, right? I'll give you some hints for a fee. It's up to him to tell you everything. If you figure it out though, technically, I didn't tell you." Nami had her hands on her hips and leaned towards her left side while she gave Sanji a chance to think about it.

 _How does she know so much about this already? I haven't said a word!_ Confused as he was, he still thought about her offer. As soon as the idea crossed his mind, he felt somewhat guilty.

"I'm sorry Nami-san, but I can't accept your offer." He didn't say the word 'no' at least.

"Why?" She sounded disappointed that she wasn't going to be richer when she left.

"I need the marimo to tell me. It wouldn't feel right to hear it from someone other than him, even if it is only a few hints."

"Tch. That's no fun." She left the galley, leaving behind a determined cook.

Making up his mind, he left soon after in search of a moss-headed idiot.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, he found Zoro on the deck. Instead of training or sleeping though, he was sitting with his legs squeezed between the rungs of the railing, dangling off the edge of the ship as he stared out at the ocean. His swords lay within reaching distance, but Zoro didn't show any sign of being aware of anything around him.

Sanji cautiously approached him.

"Zoro?" The reaction was instant. Zoro shot up, breaking part of the railing in the process and drew two of his swords, ready to fight.

"What the _fuck_ do you want, cook?" Zoro addressed him with more venom in his voice than Sanji had ever heard. It almost frightened him. The tone gave off the feeling of coldness and pure murder.

"I-" He paused for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. "I just wanted to talk.. About the other night."

 _That look. There's that look again, dammit!_ A second later, it was gone.

"Leave me alone." Sanji didn't get a chance to say anything back because Zoro had picked up his other sword and vanished.

* * *

Dinner that night went by like usual. The crew ate and Zoro was nowhere to be seen. Tonight though, Zoro's plate stayed full the entire night. After everyone had left, Zoro's full plate still sat there on the table with cold food.

Sanji sighed deeply at the plate of untouched food. He wasn't going to let Zoro starve. If he was right, Zoro should be on watch tonight.

Picking up the plate, Sanji headed towards the kitchen and lit up a cigarette.

After walking back into the kitchen, he set the plate aside and began cleaning up from dinner.

Two hours later, he had all the dishes washed, including the pans, the counters and stove clean and some snacks made for the next day that needed to sit in the fridge overnight.

Quickly, he heated up Zoro's food from dinner. When he deemed it warm enough to withstand the breeze tonight, he grabbed it and left the galley.

Immediately, he regretted not putting his jacket back on after washing dishes. The wind was stronger than he anticipated and the cold breeze nipped viciously at his uncovered skin.

At least he remembered to roll his sleeves back down.

When he bent to climb the rope into the nest, the wind took advantage of the movement of his clothing. It swished his hair back and forth over his eyes and lifted his shirt almost the entire way up his body just to throw it in a different direction.

He practically leapt over the edge of the crow's nest when he made it, not thinking where Zoro could be.

Of course, he'd landed right in Zoro's lap. His head collided with the man's shoulder when he fell to the floor in an attempt to get away from the wind and Sanji's legs wrapped around Zoro's. The plate of food was held out away from their bodies at shoulder height as to keep it from spilling and from the wind.

Zoro had jumped at first, but quickly realized it was only the cook and no serious threat.

They both lay there, assessing the situation. After a moment, Zoro pulled his hands out from underneath a blanket that Sanji hadn't noticed to be separating them, grabbed the plate and dug in.

Sanji just lay there, still recovering from the fact that he was laying on top of Zoro in a very questionable position. He watched as Zoro ate the plate of food he brought.

The food was gone within minutes and Sanji was still in the same spot. When Zoro looked down at him, it clicked that Zoro might not be okay with them so close. After moving away, he easily noticed something.

He had stopped shivering. While he was on top of Zoro at least. Now, he was fucking freezing.

Ignoring this little fact and his own shivers, he tried to take advantage of the privacy.

"Zoro. Can we tal-" Zoro knew what he was going to say and cut him off before he could.

"I don't feel so good. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Can you finish up my shift until Usopp comes out? It should only be like ten minutes." Then, he was gone again, leaving Sanji with no choice, but to huddle under the forgotten blanket and wait for Usopp.

* * *

Zoro lay in his hammock after abandoning Sanji in the crow's nest.

 _Why can't he just leave it alone? Doesn't he understand that I don't want to talk about it? I just want to forget it happened, but he makes it so hard to forget. Every time he asks, I want to spill and tell him everything and I can't ever do that._

He wrapped his arms around the sides of his head, hoping all of this was just a dream. There's no way Sanji would know or care enough to listen to his feelings. All Sanji would do is make fun of him and be disgusted.

Zoro just didn't want to hear him say the words. He isn't ready for it. He can't take the rejection right now.

When Zoro heard Usopp leave his hammock and the room, he tried to clear his head. He needed to be calm enough to pretend to be asleep at least. Wiggling into a comfortable position facing the wall and hiding his face in his blanket a bit, he shut his eyes, waiting for the cook's arrival.

Zoro tried his hardest to stay calm and still when the door finally opened again. This time, it wasn't because of Usopp. He listened to the footsteps coming closer and closer until they stopped right next to his hammock.

 _Fuck._

Listening more, he heard the rustling of fabric and Sanji's shoes touching the floor gently.

 _Oh yeah. He sleeps near me._ He let out a heavy sigh at thinking he wasn't caught awake. Unfortunately, Sanji heard it too and they both froze. Zoro's brain chose that moment to remind him that Sanji was probably still naked behind him. He tensed up almost as much as his pajama pants did.

Thankfully, Sanji decided to ignore Zoro's tense form and began dressing in his night clothes.

Zoro couldn't bring himself to relax until he heard the cook's steady breathing and sleep overtook him.

* * *

 _That damn swordsman. Why won't he tell me what's going on? It's not like he's the only one that does it._ Sanji sliced some more ham for breakfast for the crew, trying to come up with a reason. _Well, I guess we aren't necessarily on the best of terms with each other. I guess I just thought I meant more to him instead of just being the guy he hates._

Sanji stared down at the omelets he had prepared and sighed. This was so irritating and stressful.

While he made breakfast, Sanji just couldn't stop chain smoking while he thought.

He lit up another cigarette and heard the door open. The sight of Nami in the morning brought a smile to his face.

"Good morning, my love! Did you sleep well? A beautiful princess such as yourself only deserves the best kind of sleep!" He finished putting the final touches on breakfast and carried her plate to the table.

Before she could answer, their captain came in.

"Sanji. Food." Luffy sat down in his chair and was followed by a tired Usopp and the doctor. With Nami already having her food, he quickly served everyone their personally made omelets. Sanji watched everyone head to their respective seats slowly.

Except Chopper.

"Chopper, you're plate is over here. It's got extra sweets in it just for you." Chopper looked excited for a moment at the thought of sweets in the morning. Then, he turned back to Zoro's plate.

"Zoro asked me to take his food to him this morning so he didn't have to stop training for very long."

 _So, he's even having innocent Chopper taking him his food to avoid me._ "Okay. Just make sure to tell him to bring the dishes back in here. I'm not his damn maid."

The small reindeer nodded and picked up Zoro's omelette and glass of orange juice. With his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration, the doctor headed for the galley door. Sanji picked up Chopper's plate off the table and hid it, away from Luffy's clutches. After the doctor's food was safe, he quickly moved towards the door and held it open for Chopper to get through easier.

"I'll keep your food warm until you get back."

"Thanks, Sanji!" His tongue poked back out of his mouth as he hobbled in Zoro's direction. Sanji let the door swing shut again and looked back at the rest of his crew, eating happily. His leg shot out and pinned Luffy's hand to the table when he tried reaching for Nami's food.

"Ouch! Sanji! That hurt!"

"Don't touch the lady's food then!"

"Can I have more meat then?" Sanji bit down on the filter of his cigarette. Wordlessly, he walked to the kitchen and brought back some marinated ham for Luffy to gnaw on. After he left it in front of Luffy, Chopper came back in and sat at the table.

Sanji went back into the kitchen, brought out Chopper's food and returned to the kitchen. Dropping the butt of his spent cigarette into the sink, he leaned over the counter, resting on his elbows, and pulled out another. He wasn't feeling very hungry this morning.

He stayed in that position, smoking cigarette after cigarette until everyone had cleared out of the galley again. Reaching for another as Chopper left, he realized that he was on his last one. He pulled it out and the empty cardboard was crushed in his palm in his own anger. He threw the package into the garbage and turned to the plates on the table.

Hoping cleaning would be a relieving distraction, Sanji picked up the dishes off of the table. He took them to the sink and began washing them after he lit his last cancer stick, trying to enjoy the nicotine.

 _Whatever. I'm done with that damn moss headed idiot. If he doesn't want to talk to me, it's not my fucking problem for trying to make things easier for him._

Sanji scrubbed violently at the dishes, despite his resolutions concerning the swordsman. The nicotine was doing nothing to relieve his stress from worrying over the green-haired man.

What he needed was a good ol' fight with him.

Sanji focused on finishing the dishes in the sink. When they were done, he stubbed out his last cigarette before dropping it in the trash can. He filled the sink with hot water and put the pans in it to soak. He pulled a spare pack of cigarettes he kept in the back of one of his drawers and put another cigarette between his lips.

Sanji deemed himself ready for a fight with Zoro. He was halfway to the door to go find him when the galley door opened and in walked the man he wanted.

"Well, speak of the devil. I was just coming to look for you." He sneered at Zoro around the cigarette in his mouth. However, Zoro completely ignored him and kept walking towards the kitchen. Sanji's jaw dropped, his cigarette nearly falling out as he turned to watch Zoro drop his dishes in the sink with the pans.

Zoro didn't turn back around. Instead, he grabbed the edge of the sink and gripped it tightly.

Zoro spoke through gritted teeth. "Why can't you just fucking stop?" Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth this time, his anger vanishing.

"What?" The cook was genuinely confused.

"Why can't you just fucking stop?!" Zoro shouted it this time and turned around to face Sanji. "You fucking walked in on me masturbating! I'm so fucking sorry for saying your name, okay? But why is it, all you fucking do after you catch me in the act, is try to get me to fucking talk about it?! Is that not enough to make fun of me for? That a gay crewmate of yours said your name when they were masturbating? Every time you try to ask me to talk about what you saw, it gives me the impression that you actually care, that you genuinely want to be nice about it. It drives me fucking insane!" At this point, there were tears building up in Zoro's eyes and they both knew it, but it didn't stop him. "I didn't want to talk about it because I didn't want you to know how I felt. You're straight as a fucking board, fawning over Nami day and night and any other female that walks by you on an island. You're not only every gay man's dream guy to sleep with, but I actually like you! And you've been too oblivious to see it, even when you caught me masturbating to you. But, of course, I'm never going to get a chance with you because I'm a fucking man. Are you happy now? You know why I didn't want to talk about it. So from now on, don't ask me about my personal issues. Don't pretend to care and be nice. Don't fucking giving me false hope like that." Zoro had tear streaks down both cheeks, but he ignored them. "Sanji, please. Just fucking stop."

Zoro wiped his eyes and tried to make his way passed Sanji and out the door. However, when he tried to step passed Sanji, the cook grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"Let me go." Zoro just wanted out of there, but Sanji wasn't going to let that happen.

Sanji was completely lost at first, but when Zoro began to admit he liked Sanji and started crying, it seemed to open his eyes. He figured out that he would be willing to do this with Zoro. It was obvious to him that he'd been noticing Zoro more often. Plus, he _had_ jacked off to Zoro before too.

"Honestly, I was only going to look for you to start a fight." Sanji could feel the swordsman's body stiffen in his grip. He spoke so quietly, it was hard for the cook to hear him.

"So, I just told you all that without you even wanting to know about it. Fucking wonderful. Can I go now?"

"Shut up, bastard. I'm not finished." Sanji took a step back and stood in front of Zoro. The green-haired man was staring at his shoes with light pink on his cheeks and tearful eyes again. Sanji reached up and tipped Zoro's chin up so their eyes met. When they did, the pink spread further across Zoro's tan cheeks. "You're kinda cute when you cry."

"I'm not crying, you ass!" Zoro tried to pulled back a bit, not knowing how to handle their closeness.

"Totally." Sanji chuckled before he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Zoro's.

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, so, I finally got this chapter out! I tried with this one. I really did. Writing some other stories in between helped and I feel like I'm slowly getting better. I don't know, it's like I only have writer's block for this one fic. To compensate, I keep getting all these other ideas for a bunch of other stories. The only reason I really got this one out is thanks to Aura Law for giving me this idea for the chapter. Also, if anyone has any other prompts or ideas that they'd like me to include in the story line, don't be afraid to message me. I'm open to literally anything. Also, my college classes are going to start up again tomorrow and my schedule and it's going to be packed, so I don't know when I will be able to get chapter 10 out. Thank you to my readers! You guys mean the world to me and l** **et me know what you think of this chapter please!  
**

 **P.S - If anyone is interested, I also have another Zoro x Sanji one called "Best Friends?" that I will also be uploading soon..**


	10. What?

Zoro didn't know what to do. Why were they kissing? Was Sanji just playing with him? It was a short kiss, so by the time he figured out what was happening, Sanji's lips were gone. All he could manage to do was stand there, wide eyed and staring at the  
cook whose hand was still on his chin.

"Listen, I've never liked a guy before, but I've liked plenty of women, so I'm pretty sure I can tell when I like someone. And.. I think I like you too." Sanji blushed and broke eye contact, looking down at Zoro's chest. "I only wanted to talk to you  
because I wanted to tell you it was okay. I.." He coughed a bit and mumbled something under his breath.

"You what?" Zoro asked. He needed to know now. This situation was getting so far out of hand. This wasn't how he had expected this to go at all.

"I've kinda.. sorta.. jacked off to you before too." Sanji looked down at the floor, but Zoro wasn't having any of that. He stepped back, placed both hands on Sanji's cheeks and yanked his head up. A completely red faced cook stared back at him.

"Sanji, I swear to god. If you're messing with me right now, I will cut your balls off and force them down your throat in front of Nami."

"Christ! Brutal," he said, reaching between his legs to cup himself for protection. "Don't force a lady to watch that! Why do you automatically assume I'm messing with you anyway?"

"Can you blame me if I'm a bit skeptical? Mr. Ladies Man," Zoro said, letting go of Sanji's face.

Meanwhile, Sanji was finding it harder than he expected to confront Zoro about the situation. He had only just figured out the meaning behind what he had been feeling for Zoro a few minutes ago. There were two things that he knew for sure. One, they both  
liked each other, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure how to proceed from there. Were gay relationships any different from straight ones? Two, he never wanted to see Zoro broken again and he, for damn sure, wasn't going to be the cause.

"If I wasn't serious, do you think I would do this?" Sanji put his hands on Zoro's hips and pulled their bodies together, followed by attacking his lips without hesitation.

This time, Zoro could process faster that Sanji was kissing him and he wanted to take advantage of it. Wrapping his arms around Sanji's neck, he kissed back, enjoying the feeling of the cook's hands on him.

When Zoro started to kiss back, he realized that when Zoro had kissed him in the forest, the simple peck didn't do the man justice. His skillful tongue was working it's way around Sanji's mouth. The enthusiasm from Zoro this time, gave Sanji more confidence  
in his actions. There was something he has been wanting to do for a little while now.

Sliding his hands from Zoro's hips, he moved them down to Zoro's ass and squeezed each handful of muscle as tightly as he could, pulling their bodies closer together. At the same time, he pushed his tongue into Zoro's mouth to finally get a real taste  
of the swordsman. Oddly enough, he tasted like mint and steel. Weirder yet, it was an addicting taste that Sanji wouldn't mind waking up to.

His actions seemed to be well liked because Zoro bucked when he had squeezed and moaned when their tongues came in contact. He also couldn't miss the feeling of Zoro's erection against his own. The swordsman was nearly rock hard and seemed to have an  
impressive length at that.

Running out of air, Sanji pulled back and was welcomed with the sight of a panting swordsman with drool running down his chin from the kiss.

"Are you convinced I'm serious now?" Quickly, Zoro stood up straight and tried to gather himself enough to form a coherent answer.

"That depends. If I say no, are you gonna do that again?" Sanji smiled at his answer.

"There's only one way to find out." Oh, he had _so_ many ideas to prove his point.

"Then… no?" One of the swordsman's eyebrows lifted in questioning curiosity, especially when the cook's smirk widened. Zoro couldn't believe this was even happening. Hopefully, this wasn't just some phase the cook was going through, but at this point,  
he wasn't sure he really cared.

Stepping around Zoro, Sanji smacked the swordsman's ass, pleased when the man yelped, before heading towards the kitchen door. He locked the door to keep out any unwanted visitors and headed back to stand in front of the swordsman. Initiating a kiss,  
he then used his hands to push the swordsman back a few steps before Zoro's ass was against the table.

Zoro grabbed the edge of the table for support. He stopped, but Sanji kept pushing him, so he pulled away from the kiss to lay down on the table with his legs hanging off at his knees.

"Move up a bit," Sanji said. Zoro didn't need to be told twice, moving up so his entire body was on the table. He was loving being commanded around and the cook was enjoying it just as much.

Pulling Zoro's haramaki and swords off first, he leaned the swords against the table carefully. He felt Zoro tense up the entire time that he'd been touching them, but the swordsman never said anything.

Being well accustomed to buttons and zippers, the cook made quick work of Zoro's pants before climbing on top of the man who decided it would be a good idea to go without boxers today. Sanji straddled the swordsman's thighs and gazed down at him before  
crooking a finger at him, gesturing for him to sit up. As he did, the cook uncovered Zoro's top half, leaving him naked and vulnerable below him.

He paused and thought for a moment before he took off his tie. Wrapping it around Zoro's head and over his eyes, he tied it tightly so the man was blindfolded.

Zoro didn't protest once though. This is exactly what he's wanted to happen for so long. To have Sanji above him felt like a dream that he was going to wake up from. If this was a dream, it was incredibly realistic and he was going to savor it, even if  
it meant he'd wake up with wet boxers. Wanting to enjoy this as much as possible, he tried to grab the cook's waist, but his hands were smacked away. Even that little smack turned him on.

"Don't move. I still have a point to prove," the cook said, smirking down at the man below him. Leaning down, Sanji placed a kiss on Zoro's lips and grabbed his hands. Zoro let him guide his hands to the edge of the table as they kissed. Eventually, the  
cook pulled away from the kiss and Zoro had to stop himself from moving along with him. "Hold on here and **don't move.** "

Zoro barely had a chance to process what the cook had said before those lips were on his neck. Nail marks were definitely going to be left in the table from his grip. That mouth on him was like heaven.

Slowly, Sanji placed kisses along Zoro's muscled neck and down to his collar bone. The bones there stuck out and the cook seemed to take it as an invitation because he pulled the skin into his mouth and sucked on it until a deep red mark was left behind  
that was sure to turn purple later. He kept going, ignoring Zoro's hard nipples for now. Each time his lips touched tan skin, the swordsman had to resist the urge to lift his chest, especially when the cook decided to suck. He squeezed the table harder  
and bit his lip to help restrain himself.

While the swordsman was struggling, the cook was relishing Zoro's reactions. He was being incredibly obedient and sexy and it made Sanji want to take him right there on the dinner table. Instead, he continued kissing a path down Zoro's body at the promising  
idea of driving him insane. Sanji placed the last kiss at the top of Zoro's green pubic hairs. His ridiculously hard cock was poking at the cook's chin.

Sanji glanced up at Zoro to see him panting hard, biting his lip, holding the table and it was a sight to behold. He felt something swell in his chest knowing Zoro was being driven crazy and it was all because of him.

Grabbing both of Zoro's ankles, he bent the other man's legs and spread them so he could easily fit between them. On his knees now, he took ahold of the back of Zoro's thighs and made sure the man was listening.

"Remember what I said?"

"D-.. Don't.. Move," Zoro panted out. Sanji smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Good. Try to keep quiet too, okay?" Without further ado, Sanji took Zoro's entire dick into his mouth. As expected, Zoro moaned and his entire body shook as he tried to instinctively thrust into the heat of Sanji's mouth. It was exactly what Sanji wanted.

Moving his right hand down, he pulled it back and gave a harsh smack to the part of Zoro's ass that was exposed to him and the swordsman yelped. The dick in his mouth twitch when he smacked him. At least he was right about the pain kink. He slid the dick  
out of his mouth momentarily so he could talk.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?" Zoro could only pant in response. Sanji rubbed his hand over the red mark from the last hit threateningly. "Didn't I say that?" He squeezed Zoro's left cheek, expecting an answer after the swordsman gasped at the feeling.

After a moment, the green-haired man nodded slightly, half hoping it would be enough and half hoping Sanji would spank him again. The suspense hung in the air when the cook didn't respond. Zoro began to tense up, expecting another smack. Instead, he heard  
Sanji hum and felt hot breath on the tip of his cock. Clutching the table and curling his toes wasn't enough to prepare him for the feeling of the cook's mouth all around him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head behind his eyelids, just feeling  
that warmth. The mouth pulled up and licked at his tip eagerly as he dripped precum already. It was driving him crazy. When the precum was gone, he felt himself being swallowed whole again, the tip hitting the back of Sanji's throat. His instant reaction  
was to let out a moan, but this time, he resisted thrusting and let the cook work. The cheeks hollowed out and Zoro could feel his dick slide easily against every part of the cook's mouth. He was already closer than he wanted to be.

"C-Cook!" he struggled to get out. "Sto- _ah!_ " Knowing what he was going to say, Sanji ignored it and instead, pulled his mouth off Zoro's cock and began to lick and suck at his balls while still stroking him. He pulled off to say one thing.

"You can cum," he said and smirked evilly up at the panting man, even though he couldn't see him.

When he was swallowed whole again, Sanji squeezed his balls lightly this time and he couldn't handle it.

" _Sanji!"_ he moaned out as he came. To his surprise, the cook didn't pull off him and he came right into the cook's mouth. Zoro felt himself twitching in the cook's mouth and the man finished sucking him dry. More surprising, when Sanji pulled  
off, he heard the cook swallow the last of Zoro's cum. If that wasn't the hottest thing the man could ever do, Zoro didn't know what was. He lost his grip on the table and on reality as his body fell limp against the table.

"Thanks for the snack," the cook said. Zoro didn't taste as bad as he'd originally expected. That was probably thanks to his cooking anyway.

As the swordsman panted and tried to regain his strength and composure, the cook climbed off the table and lit up a cigarette. Even though he didn't finish, he was incredibly satisfied.

"Does that prove my point?" Sanji puffed on his cigarette smugly.

Despite what he'd told Zoro about the body harness, in reality, doing something like that with a woman would never be possible for him. It had felt so good to be in control.

"I think so," Zoro replied as he sat up and pulled the tie off. He handed it back to the cook as he climbed off the table. "You didn't have to spank me though, asshole." Turning around, he bent over to pick up his pants that had been forgotten under the  
table.

"An ass like that right in front of me and you think I'd pass up the chance to smack it?" He watched as Zoro bent over to get his clothes and had to restrain himself from smacking it again after putting his tie back in place. There was still a faint red  
handprint on the swordsman's ass cheek. For some reason, the sight of it made Sanji feel good, almost proud.

On the other hand, Zoro could only blush. Of course the cook had to say that while he was bending over. The mark from earlier was still stinging a bit and he could practically feel the cook staring at it. Whether he meant the handprint or his ass, he  
wasn't sure.

Feeling overly exposed at the moment, he quickly slipped back into his pants. The swordsman needed time to process everything that had just happened. Wordlessly, he slipped his haramaki back on and his swords into it, gathered up his shirt and left the  
galley.

Sanji stood a few feet away, smoking and watching every move Zoro made. His heartbeat was still going crazy. He understood why the swordsman had left without saying anything. He knew it'd probably freak him out later too when his brain caught up with  
his actions. After all, he did just blow another guy. Zoro, to boot.

Although, that was a lot better than the fight he wanted to have earlier.

Lighting up a second cigarette after disposing of the first, he decided to make the Namisomething. She hadsaid the days would start getting warmer. The next island was supposed to be a summer island. He paused for a moment. Should he make  
something for Zoro too? He kept making the drinks after brushing off his own question. First, he needed to figure out something.

 _What in the hell did this mean for their relationship?_

* * *

 **A/N - Well! I can't say I was** ** _completely_** **satisfied with this chapter, but I think I'm getting better..? Let me know what you think! I hope everyone enjoyed it xD a little sneak peek at what can come later.**

 **P.S. - I don't really have much planned out for this story anymore. I did at first, but that was before the issues around chapter 8. Now, I don't really have a definite idea of where I want this to go. If there is anything that you want to see happen or any suggestions, feel free to let me know. XD Don't be afraid to criticize me either. Anyway... Let me know what you think! xD**


	11. The Talk

Lost in his own thoughts about the Zoro situation, he mindlessly made drinks. When he looked down at his tray, there were two drinks there. Funny, he thought. There was only one woman on board and after counting, he'd made one less for the others, which were a light blue. And Nami's and the other one were a light shade of _green_. So, why did he make two? And green at that, instead of orange flavored for his precious flower? Green hair and tan skin flashed through his mind. He face palmed and cursed and lit up a cigarette.

Oh well. It's all already made. He wasn't going to waste it. He picked up the tray with both green iced drinks and headed out on deck. On second thought, he put one blue drink on the tray too.

Nami had long finished her most recent map, so she was out sunbathing again. Quickly, he made his way over to her.

"Nami, my dearest!" He spun with hearts in his eyes. "Here's a fresh cold drink to keep your beautiful self cool in this blazing heat." He bowed and held the tray out for grabbed one, without saying a word and sipped at it through the straw in it. "Is it to your liking my sweet?"

"Yeah. I guess," she huffed and tried to ignore his presence again.

"Just holler if you need anything else, my ray of sunshine! I'm at your every beck and call!" He bowed to her again before leaving.

It was inevitable. He wasn't going to dump it out and make another. He'd already made a green one for himself earlier in the kitchen and kept it in the freezer until he'd delivered the others.

"SANJII! I WANT ONE! Where's mine? You made one for me, right?" Luffy sat on the railing next to the cook, begging for one before Sanji could reach the stairs back to the upper deck. "Is this one mine?" he asked, reaching for the second green one. Instinctively, Sanji kicked his leg up, balancing perfectly with the tray, to stop Luffy's hand. His captain looked confused. Was there another special lady on board he didn't know about? What other special person was on the ship other than Nami and him?

"Yours is in the kitchen. Tell Usopp too."

"Yosh! Chopper! Usopp! Ice drinks in the kitchen!" Usopp looked up from the trinket he was messing with and Chopper's head poked out from below deck. It was too hot outside for the poor guy.

"Idiot! I didn't say Chopper!" He had intended to deliver Zoro's first, but he hurried over and gave the little reindeer the blue one, so he wouldn't have to be out in the heat for long. After snatching the drink and a mumbled "thanks", and he disappeared again.

He followed Usopp up the stairs and headed out to where Zoro should be training. The swordsman was missing the majority of his clothes again, but Sanji didn't give himself any time to look this time.

"Hey. Shitty swordsman. Get over here." To his surprise, the man listened.

Putting his weights down, Zoro came over to the cook and a green drink was thrust at him.

"A lot is ice, but I added more milk to yours to give you a few Vitamins at least. I didn't expect you to stop training to come and get it." The swordsman didn't say anything. He simply took the drink and sat down in the little shade the galley gave before drinking some through the straw.

"Why is it green?" he asked.

"Because it fucking can be, you ape!" Sanji stormed away, appearing angry, but was more flustered than anything that Zoro even noticed.

Zoro quietly sipped his drink as he watched the cook storm off. He wasn't even going to try wondering what was up with the cook. With him, it could literally be almost anything. Taking a break from training was nice and he was repeating the number he had stopped at in his head, so he could pick up where he left off.

He was halfway through his drink when Luffy appeared in front of him.

"What do you want? I'm not playing with you. After I'm done with this, I'm training again," he said, repeating the number in his head again until Luffy screamed at him.

"No fair! Why do you get a special one! I'm the captain!" he wailed.

"Luffy! Shut up! What are you even talking about?" Zoro asked.

"Only you and Nami got a green one. Everyone else got blue ones! I wanted the green one! Ne, Zoro. Can I try it?" Zoro was shocked at the news, but not enough to miss his captain's mouth already stretching his lips towards the straw of his glass. He reached out and clamped his hand tightly around the stretched lips. His captain let out a small squeak.

"No. You already had shitty cook made this one for me. You're the captain. Go tell him to make you another one that's green." The captain's face brightened and his body began to wiggle excitedly, mumbling something. Zoro let his mouth go.

"That's a good idea. Sanji! SANJI!" he screamed as he ran off.

"WHAT!" he heard the cook yell back.

"Make me a special green drink like Nami and Zoro's! Captain's orders! Ha! You have to do it now!" He let out a loud victorious laugh before Zoro heard some crashing sounds and the breaking of wood, Usopp's scream of horror and the telltale splash of water as he finished his drink.

When he didn't hear another splash, he set his empty glass next to him before he headed down to where Nami sunbathed, completely unfazed and Usopp looked over the railing and into the water, terrified and crying.

"Where is he?" Zoro asked as he came up beside the long nose, noticing the straw hat on the deck. He pointed in a general area and Zoro jumped in. He saw a flash of red and swam towards it. It didn't take long for him to get his captain back on deck. He was still conscious and spit out the little water in his mouth before laughing like crazy.

"What the hell are you laughing at you little psycho? You could've died," Zoro said.

"You should've seen his face Zoro! He was so red! Totally worth almost drowning for!" Holding his stomach, he continued to laugh.

Zoro didn't find it as funny. The cook had blushed? Or was it from anger?

He was starting to get a headache. Was he ever going to be able to understand that cook?

Ignoring his captain, he headed back to the upper deck to restart his training. There was no way he remembered what he was at. Not to mention, after what just happened, he needed time to clear his mind anyway.

* * *

 _Damn that stupid captain and dumb ass swordsman,_ Sanji thought as he angrily made another green drink for his captain. Now Zoro would know that his drink had been made differently than the other mens'.

He angrily let out a puff of smoke. _That stupid ass swordsman is going to make me go through my entire supply of cigarettes before the next island._

After delivering the other drink to his captain, he tried his hardest to focus on preparing the rest of the meals for the day. He would be damned if he was going to let himself be distracted by thinking about that damn god forsaken arrogant and sexy swordsman.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, things seemed to go back to normal, as if the two hadn't tainted the dinner table. They would fight and argue, ruining parts of the ship. Their daily routines hadn't changed. Sanji still melted, twisted and wiggled over his precious swan. Zoro still napped, trained and drank.

However normal it appeared though, there were subtle changes. The lingering of eyes on each other lasted longer after a fight was broken up. Zoro stayed in the galley _slightly_ longer than usual after meals. He would always drink and watch the cook clean afterwards, but now, when the cook was finished, he'd wait. He'd wait in case there was a possibility of something happening again. The cook would always smirk at him, like he knew, and Zoro would take his leave, pretending he wasn't waiting for anything.

Zoro knew exactly what he wanted from this situation. For once, he was pretty convinced he wanted more than just sex from the cook. The jealousy and anger that spread through him like wildfire when Sanji fawned over Nami was a sure sign of it. Jealousy and anger were feelings. Strong ones at that, that only pointed to the obvious.

He really was in love with the blonde.

But he had no clue what the cook wanted. Sure, the cook had given him a blow job, but that could be all the cook wanted. Relief. No strings attached. Just messing around and he couldn't accept that.

That is how he resolved to talk to the blonde. It wasn't really their 'thing', but how else was he supposed to know what the cook wanted from him? They could mess around and Zoro still wouldn't know if the cook was in it with feelings.

Lounging around on the upper deck after a workout, he waited until Sanji came out and delivered Nami her drink for the hot day. He stood as soon as her heard the telltale sound of those fancy shoes on the deck and the screams about the rest of the crews drinks. The cook danced his way towards the redheaded witch and Zoro watched from the top of the stairs with his arms crossed.

When Sanji came back and started up the stairs, Zoro didn't move.

"Move it, asshole." The cook glared at Zoro, but the man didn't move. He only uncrossed his arms to speak.

"Cook-"

"ZORO! Come play with us! We need one more person for this cool game Usopp invented!" Before he could protest, rubber arms wrapped around his body, yanking him through the air. He landed with half of his body dragged and stuck through the deck.

"Dammit Luffy! I was busy!" Zoro screamed at his captain as he pulled himself free from the boards while Usopp cursed Luffy for ruining the precious ship.

"Didn't look very busy to me," he answered with a deadpan expression. Zoro growled and looked over his shoulder as the door to the galley slammed shut.

"Fine. I'll play the stupid game." There was no way he'd be able to talk to Sanji after the man escaped into his own safe haven.

* * *

The next day, he tried again.

After lunch, he stayed in the galley at the table like usual. He sat there, bottle in hand, brooding over all this shit that had happened and over what _hasn't_ been happening again.

Each time, he'd build up the courage to approach the cook about this. Then, once they were alone together, his insecurities would crash into him again.

Would the cook want something more with him? Would he laugh in his face for wanting more? Would he be disappointed, shove him away and deny him? Was this just some sort of phase the cook was going through?

He took a swig of the alcohol, not even sure what it was and shoved the thoughts away. They weren't going to do him any good.

"Oi. Shitty swordsman." Sanji's voice sounded almost concerned and Zoro had to crack a small crooked smile at that. "You don't seem like your loud annoying self as much today."

"Just lost in thought," he said. Perfect. Sanji seemed to be a bit concerned or pretended to be at least. He could lead this right into talking about their relationship.

"About what?" he asked. The cook was mildly curious at what was keeping the second mate so distracted and quiet today.

"Abou-"

"MARINES! INCOMING!" After the warning, the ship rocked on way and back, probably from Luffy using his body to deflect the cannonballs. Both men shot out of the galley, always ready for a fight. Although, Zoro couldn't help, but be a little disappointed at losing his perfect chance.

* * *

It felt like days and days had passed and Zoro tried and tried to talk to the cook, but somehow, _some-fucking-how,_ he still hasn't had his chance. He gets pulled away by someone else, a stupid storm or Nami makes him do something or Sanji gets pissed off by Luffy stealing food and locks himself in the galley.

No matter fucking what, he hasn't been able to talk to him and it's driving him insane. Especially with the way he cook has acted like nothing ever happened between them.

Angrily, he stormed up to the galley and locked the door once he was inside. Sanji only looked up from the vegetables he was chopping for dinner.

"Haven't you tried to steal enough alcohol from me today? Get lost," he said and gave the food his full attention.

"No. We need to talk," Zoro said as he locked the door behind him. He was _not_ going to be interrupted again. "I don't fucking care if we're attacked again. We're staying in this kitchen until this is sorted out."

"What the hell needs sorted out?" Sanji said, getting irritated. He put his knife down on the cutting board and gave Zoro his full attention.

Sure, that was what Zoro wanted, but the cook's eyes on him made him break into a nervous sweat and shift from foot to foot.

"Umm," he started, scratching the back of his head. "Wait. I had something."

Sanji rinsed his hands off and dried them before walking over to where the swordsman was by the table.

"Aww. Don't tell me the marimo got all flustered and nervous that you forgot what to say," he smiled and placed a hand against the man's chest before draping the other over one of his broad shoulders. "How cute," he said, dragging the hand down his body where he knew the monstrous scar was.

Totally unexpecting the movement, Zoro shuddered and gasped, arching his back against the cook's hand.

"Oh?" He laughed lightly. "Sensitive here, I see? Interesting." He backed away from Zoro, storing the information for later use before moving to unlock the door again. Sanji was enjoying every second of this. Zoro was like putty in his hands. It was obvious the man was trying to approach him about something. He was glad the swordsman had been unsuccessful so far. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew keeping the man on the edge of his seat was his defense mechanism. Deep down, he knew he was worried that Zoro wanted to end what had only just begun. Sure, Zoro had hit on him, but the outcome of their relationship could change everything. He wasn't ready for this to end though.

That's what this would be for. Misdirection.

He turned back to Zoro and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, pulling their bodies together, rubbing against Zoro's ass.

When Zoro felt the hard cock between his cheeks, he tensed up. The hands around his waist slid down and grabbed his own hard package.

This was not how this was supposed to go. This was just supposed to be _talking_. A _talking_ session. This was a _groping_ session!

Suddenly, the arms were gone and Sanji was in front of him again. A pale hand reached up and pulled on the front of his shirt out.

"Come here marimo." Zoro let himself be pulled along. His intentions were to talk, but what seemed to be coming next, he was okay with too at the moment.

Sanji let go and Zoro still followed until they were standing in front of the cutting board and some vegetables.

"I need to finish making dinner preparations and _this-"_ he said, rubbing Zoro's hand against his erection. "-is a huge distraction that _you_ caused. You'll take care of me, right?" he asked, looking into Zoro's eyes pleadingly.

Zoro's heartbeat sped up at the words. Either they had a deeper meaning than Sanji let on or he was just playing dirty.

Zoro was hoping it was a little bit of both.

As if in a trance, he got down on his knees and squeezed between the cook's legs and the counter.

Sanji watched the swordsman do as he was told and reveled in how obedient he was being. It would always turn him on to see the world's greatest swordsman to-be succumbing to his every command and whim. Who knew that in the right setting, the stubborn swordsman could actually listen? Sanji turned back to the vegetables and began chopping and dicing again as Zoro got to work on his own project.

Slowly, Zoro reached up, unbuttoning and unzipping the cook's trousers with shaky hands. Whether he was shaking from arousal or nervousness, he wasn't sure.

Pale blue boxers came into view and he felt the blood rush through his veins at what he was about to do.

He pulled them down enough to get his hand in to free the cook's member. When his hand wrapped around the base to pull it free of its confines, Sanji stiffened a bit. No doubt, he was just excited about what was coming next as Zoro was, but he did little to show it.

He pulled the cook's burning hot cock out and the length of it nearly surprised him. Immediately, he stuck out his tongue when he realized how close it was to his face, letting Sanji's cock fall against it. He began to play with the tip with his tongue, leaving the head wet and dripping with saliva. To his disappointment, the cook showed no reaction apart from a slight push of his hips, urging Zoro on.

More shy in his movements now, he slid the head into his mouth, trying not to moan at fully tasting the cook. He sucked as he pulled off and ran his teeth lightly over the tip. It was just enough to get a small shudder out of the cook and the chopping of the blade in the cook's hand slowed down for a split second. He smiled around the pulsing cock in his mouth and took it in a little farther the second time.

Zoro stopped with half of Sanji's cock in his mouth when he heard the galley door open a crack.

 _Why the hell did the shit cook unlock it?!_

He pulled Sanji's dick out of his mouth, but was stopped by a hand fisting itself into his hair and tugging him close again.

"What is it Usopp? I'm a little busy," Sanji said and he pulled Zoro's face close. The heat of the man's mouth was wonderful. Usopp peeking around the corner wasn't going to stop him from feeling it again. Besides, the counter should hide Zoro enough.

"S-Sanji.. I know you n-need your s-sp-spices to cook, but.. I-is there any chance I could use some red pepper?" Sanji's cock was enveloped in that warmth again and he closed his eyes at the sensation, pretending to be slightly irritated at the long nosed man.

"Sure. I need to use it for the meal though, so I'll bring some to you if there is enough left." Zoro's head started to bob up and down the first six inches of his shaft. He could feel the swordsman's strong hand pumping the other three that his mouth couldn't seem to reach. "How much do you need?"

"Thanks! Is a tablespoon too much to ask for?" Zoro's hand was gone.

 _Shit._ He could practically _feel_ the devilish look on the swordsman's face around him. Suddenly Zoro used the cook's thighs as leverage and Sanji's entire length was down the swordsman's throat. Instinctively, he thrusted into the throat roughly, causing Zoro's head to bounce off the cabinets. The noise gave Sanji the perfect cover for when the deep, aroused groan was torn from his throat.

"Sanji?! Are you okay?! What h-happened?" That mouth pull back and soon after, his entire cock was surrounded by a tight throat again.

"I'M FINE!" he yelled a bit too loudly. The noises had to turn into something. "Just thought I saw a bug is all. Kicked the cupboards a bit too hard. I'll bring it to you. Now, if you don't mind," he said through gritted teeth, implying the sharpshooter needed to get out.

"A-are yo-"

"OUT!" he growled. Usopp scampered away with a squeak and a slam of the door. Sanji glared down at the swordsman, who let the cook's cock slip from his mouth, but reached up to hold it in his hand. He had the gall to look like a dog that was being scrutinized by its owner.

Not a bad comparison.

A pretty green collar around his neck and a leash to match wasn't a bad idea. He could come back to that thought later though.

He grabbed Zoro's chin and tipped his head up, so their eyes met. Zoro still looked away shyly.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled. Such a naughty submissive. I'll just have to teach you a lesson." He stood back up and buried his fingers in Zoro's hair again. "Open." This time though, he pulled forcefully, shoving his cock down the swordsman's throat. He slid his hand down the the back of the green head and held Zoro's head in place as he began to thrust into the swordsman's mouth.

Zoro's tongue curled around the bottom of Sanji's cock as it was pushed into his throat. Tears began to build up in his eyes from the rawness of it, but he just wanted _more._ Sanji was showing his inner animal and it was something he'd never imagined seeing. On top of it all, the feeling of his throat being fucked raw by _Sanji,_ was turning him on like crazy. It felt so good to _finally_ feel like he could give his trust to one person, to trust that he wouldn't hurt him in any way he didn't like.

As the tears were pushed from his eyes, the cook slowed down, brushing the tears away with his thumb from his other hand. He gazed down at the swordsman's watering eyes looking up at him and his cock sliding in and out from between those luscious lips. He felt the familiar feeling coiling inside him and pet Zoro's hair in silent apology before shoving his cock down the man's throat again and holding his head there.

"Swallow," Sanji said, watching new tears fall from Zoro's eyes as he did as he was told. The muscles in the swordsman's throat tightened up around him and his vision went white as he came, shooting all he had straight down Zoro's throat. On reflex, he swallowed again, making it all the more pleasureable. Sanji gave a few light thrusts into the man's mouth as he slowly pulled his cock out, that last bits of his release painting Zoro's tongue white. "Keep your mouth open," he said, tucking himself back into his pants.

Zoro sat there, frozen, somewhat afraid of what punishments the cook would come up with if he didn't listen. Having his mouth and throat fucked raw turned him on, but the pain in his throat reminded him of the punishment behind the fun.

Sanji squatted down, bringing himself face to face with the swordsman. He didn't miss the tent in the man's pants.

"You look really hot like this," Sanji mumbled to himself, rubbing his thumb along Zoro's bottom lip. "Swallow it." Zoro shut his mouth and Sanji watched his adam's apple bob as the last of his seed slid down his throat.

As it went down, Zoro felt the burn of it in his recently turned raw throat and tried to hold back his flinch, but Sanji noticed it. His hand came to rest on the swordsman's cheek as the burn turned into a pleasant feeling.

"I'll make you some soup for dinner. It'll be easier to swallow than the chicken I planned for everyone else." The swordsman's facial expression changed to show the sad disappointment at hearing those words and Sanji laughed. "Don't pout. I'll put chicken in it, but the broth will help instead of trying to eat it straight." He leaned in and placed a kiss on Zoro's lips before pulling them both off of the floor.

Zoro was dumbstruck as Sanji slid a single hand into his pants. In one drag of the cook's finger, Zoro felt himself being pushed over the edge and he came, cursing under his breath. The fresh burn in his throat didn't take kindly to the words being spoken.

Sanji's hand appeared in front of his face with some of his own cum on the cook's index finger. "Clean it for me?" Reluctantly, he pulled the finger into his mouth, trying to resist the urge to start fighting back. However, after he swallowed, he realized why the cook did it. It had soothed his throat a little. "Go clean yourself up marimo. I have a dinner to finish making," Sanji said, returning to the sink to wash his hands off.

Still in his post orgasm trance, he left, feeling uncomfortable in his pants.

Standing outside the galley, he felt like he'd forgotten something. It took him a moment before he realized what it was.

 _Fuck! I was supposed to TALK to him!_ Cursing in his head, he went to take a shower.

* * *

 **A/N - Finally! I'm sorry it took so long! Hopefully, after this chapter, I'll get some more ideas and motivation to write!  
**

 **May Eve-** **Omg!** **That comment made me so happy! I saw it when I woke up and it made my entire day!**

 **Pajamaz-** **I hope y** **ou're satisfied. I know Sanji is xD**

 **Fallendead667-** **Lol I planned on this already, but I** **added in it here, hopefully as a little sneak peek. I'm sorry if I didn't use it as much as you'd hoped for though :(**

 **Guest-** **I** **tried! lol I wrote a few situations where they were interrupted, so I hope it was enough. It lead me to where this ended xD**

 **KLM-** **Thank yo** **u! Well! Here's your update!**

 **Any suggestions for the next chapter are always welcome! I always try to use every scenario that is suggested.**


	12. Not Your Lover's Paradise

_What the hell was that damn swordsman doing to him?!_ He's done little with beautiful women before, but never has he wanted to do to them what he wants to do to that swordsman. He wanted to do so many bad and dirty things to that man that he was thinking he'd need to bathe in holy water after they were done. The idea of doing anything like he craved with a woman seemed to be an incredible turn off. For one, he could never do that to a woman. For another, now all he craved was to watch Zoro come undone below him, screaming his name when he met his climax.

Or maybe have him gagged with that bandana of his to prevent anyone else from hearing the beautiful sounds he knew the man would make. Tied up across his table, hands and feet bound to the legs.

Shit. He needed to stop thinking about this. All these types of thoughts had only caused him to stay awake most of the night.

Stubbing his cigarette out on the railing, he gave the quickly fading stars above him one last glance before turning towards the kitchen in hopes of finding a way to calm himself, stressing over all that's been happening lately.

The only thing that stopped him was the loud thud coming from the crow's nest.

That was weird. Usopp was on watch for the early morning hours, so what could that have possibly been?

"Land ahead!" Usopp shouted, trying to wake the crew. "LAND!"

Soon, Luffy came shooting out from the men's quarters with a huge grin on his face with a tired doctor behind him. Nami showed up soon after, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ridiculous! You must be seeing things. There isn't supposed to be an island for another few days and I'm never wrong," she stated confidently with her arms crossed.

"Then what's that blob over there?" Chopper asked quietly, squinting at the distance, afraid of the consequences of proving Nami wrong.

"I'm telling you, it's an island. There's even a tower in the middle of it. See?" He held his contraption up to Nami's face so she could see the faraway island in the faint light of the rising sun. Surprise set in when she realized he was right. A tower sat in the middle of the island with a pink heart covered flag waving in the night breeze at the top of it. A weird feeling went through her at the sight of it.

This wasn't a normal island..

"From the looks of it, we'll reach it later in the morning. Guys, this place doesn't look right to me, so be on your guard. We know absolutely nothing about this place. Until then, just get some rest. We can't do much right now," she said and headed back towards her room, telling herself not to worry. Besides, this crew could handle anything that was thrown at them.

Half of the crew returned to their rooms. One exception being Luffy, choosing to stay at the front of the ship on Merry's head, waiting to reach the land they were approaching. The other two being Sanji and Zoro, the latter of which passed out on deck instead. Sanji began preparations for breakfast and the soon to be trip back onto land.

* * *

Each member stood at the edge of the ship after docking, staring out at this peculiar place. Even Luffy stopped for a moment and took in his surroundings for once before spotting a restaurant along the coast of the island and disappearing in search of as much food as he could find.

Nami screamed at him to wait, but the captain was long gone. Quickly, she followed, hoping to stop him before he got in trouble. This island was completely unknown to them. There could be Marines, despite the feminine and pink tint to.. well, almost _everything_ on this island. This is a place where you would least expect to find them, making it a perfect base.

While they ran off, the others stayed in place, not knowing how to react. Fortunately, they didn't need to. Their screaming captain and navigator drew enough attention from every person in the vicinity, which seemed to be the entire edge of the town.

Even more fortunate for most of them, there wasn't a single male in sight.

Female eyes all turned to them, all brightening considerably with excitement and hollering greetings.

Taking this as a 'welcome to the island', the crew began to climb off of the ship, Chopper volunteering to stay behind for the time being. The smell seemed to be bothering him.

"What the hell kind of place is this?" Zoro asked groggily.

"Shut the fuck up. This place is obviously paradise. Do you not see all these beautiful ladies everywhere?" Sanji answered, swooning over the women milling about and their slightly transparent clothing. Most of the women seemed to be wearing gypsy looking outfits with the exception of the children and the elderly.

The cloth wrapped around them only covered their obviously voluptuous chests and another thin layer of cloth wrapped around their waists and dangling down one leg while the other side was cut extremely short. Each had their hair up in different styles with flowers and other hair accessories, some including feathers or beads.

Sanji got just as he'd hoped for as a fairly large group of girls flocked to all around him at his swooning. He began pouring out compliments and praising each woman.

"It's so rare to see men here! So, are you like, all pirates," a blonde asked nervously. Her hair was wavy and left to cascade down her back. Sanji hesitated for a moment, but saw no harm in it.

"Yes. We are pirates milady, but not the common type. We aren't like those other horrid pirates I'm sure your poor little ears have had to hear of," he said while running his finger along the shell of the lady's ear. "We get rid of the other pirates who enjoy pillaging and stealing." The blush across her face was satisfying enough for the cook. He continued to answer questions about being "vigilante pirates of the sea", but never lost sight of his surroundings.

Four women surrounded a blushing and flustered sharpshooter. Sanji could faintly hear the man telling them that he was taken by a gorgeous light blonde princess. Eventually, the five of them walked off, listening to Usopp ramble on and on about his future wife, commenting on how he was such a brave man to do the things he had for his wonderful Kaya.

Meanwhile, three women were gathered around Zoro, while he stood there stoically with an occasional raised eyebrow, arms crossed as they touched his biceps and exposed abs from the lack of a shirt. Sanji felt his blood boil for a moment, but put a lid on it fast. The lovely ladies deserved his attention, not the idiot. However, he couldn't ignore the way the swordsman just ignored the girls's affections.

"Pardon me for one moment ladies," he said. He got about twelve different variations of, 'of course', from the group. "Hey, idiot!" he shouted. Zoro looked up and growled at him, making him catch they eye of a few more women. "At least acknowledge the flowers trying to give you the attention that you don't deserve!"

"Actually, _stupid cook,_ they asked me to flex for them," Zoro said, walking closer with that smug look on his face. "Besides, you know I'm gay. It's not like I need their affection anyway." After his statement, gasps were heard all around them and murmurs of, "Oh my god!" and "He likes men!". They seemed to be more excited than ever.

Immediately, the entire herd of women surrounded Zoro and more hands covered his tan skin as they asked him hundreds of questions about what it was like to be with another man as a man.

Sanji could only stand there with his mouth open, confused at what just happened and watching Zoro become flustered at some of the more graphic questions asked by the significantly shorter women around him.

Suddenly, a thin hand wrapped around Zoro's neck, pulling him down for an unexpected kiss and the others went quiet. His eyes widened as his lips met with a pretty brunette with shells in her hair. He pulled back once he realized what was happening and felt her tongue probing the inside of his mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" he bursted out.

"Since you're gay, does that mean that you didn't feel anything during that?" She sounded hopeful and almost a little too confident. They all waited in silence, including Sanji, anticipating a response. The unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach worried him and the suspense of hearing Zoro's answer only made it worse. At first, he had been fuming with anger at this woman's nerve to kiss what was his, but was Zoro really his? After all, they weren't really dating. They just messed around with each other.

Like nakama with benefits.

"Aside from your tongue in my mouth? No," he said honestly. There was nothing. It didn't seem intimate or anything to him.

Faces contorted to different expressions and questions were spouted again. From what the cook could hear, most involved the women using Zoro as a personal make out toy to learn to kiss with a man better because they seemed to believe he knew all the tricks to coercing a man.

Another shy, short girl approached him, squeezing through the crowd. She didn't talk when she reached him, only pulling on his haramaki a bit to get his attention. It worked and everyone looked down at her when his line of sight shifted to her alone.

Zoro thought she was the most gorgeous of them all with perfectly braided pitch black hair and also, a good few inches shorter than even the other women, making her almost an entire foot shorter than Zoro and all the more adorable. She spoke quietly and no one heard.

"What was that?" Zoro asked, leaning closer to the girl to hear her, but staying cautious of her mouth.

"Can I kiss you too? Please? I've never had my first kiss before and I don't want it to be with another girl or a gross, ugly pirate," she said sheepishly, playing with the hem of her thin clothes. He stood up and hesitated for a moment. He glanced up at the cook, who was smoking and glaring at him angrily for some reason.

Probably for stealing all his precious swans away from him.

This girl seemed so harmless compared to the last girl. Hell, she had even asked first. He made up his mind, but before he could answer, the girl was pulled back, away from him by another girl.

"What are you doing here? He doesn't want to kiss someone like you. No one even wants you here." The girl yanked on her hair hard enough and the black haired girl fell to the ground, the braid coming undone, but a small white feather stayed. "Kissing you would make him gay for good. At least we have the chance of making him bisexual," the woman bit out angrily. Zoro realized that it was the cocky woman that had originally kissed him.

Caught up in his recent realization, he missed his chance to stop both females before the black haired girl was kicked, crawling away before finding her footing and ran off into the town. He lashed out at the brunette in his anger.

"That was completely unnecessary! What did she ever do to you?!" Zoro said, pointing in the direction the girl ran in. The yelling between the two dispersed their female crowd rather quickly.

"She existed. Nobody wanted her when she washed ashore in her stupid little crib except for that old hag. They should both just die already." The girl scoffed and turned her back to him.

To say he was royally pissed off was an understatement, but he refused to do anything to this girl. She was completely unarmed and just being a bitch. And he said it too. Right as he ran by her to chase after the black haired girl.

Sanji watched him go, smoking idly by as the anger and jealousy boiled inside him. The fucker just got kissed and ran _right fucking by him,_ to chase after another stupid girl to go kiss _her_ too! He was completely fucking ignored! No 'I'm sorry I let her kiss me' or no asking him if he can go fucking kiss another-

Wait.

Jealousy? Anger? Why should he be jealous or angry? _Zoro isn't even his, dammit!_ And did he just called a _woman 'stupid'?! What the fuck is that idiot doing to him?!_

He stomped off angrily, hoping to find the fucker before he got lost on the damn island. Apparently, today was have-an-emotional-crisis day, so he really didn't need to spend more time looking for the one who has _caused_ his crisis. These kind of situations always fucked with his head and he wanted it resolved as soon as possible. If it wasn't, these emotions would literally drive him insane.

His anger kept him going until he rounded a corner and found the hulking swordsman with his arms wrapped around the black haired girl as she cried on the steps of an old shop. He was rubbing her back soothingly with his big hands and the cook quietly crept forward. When he reached the stairs, he slid down on the opposite side of her and lit a cigarette.

Unfortunately, the girl hadn't noticed him until she heard the click of his lighter. Startled, she jumped and climbed into Zoro's lap, straddling and clinging to him for protection. He bit down on his cigarette butt, telling himself he's never yelled at a lady before and that she doesn't deserve it. She didn't know about the things that were going on between the two men.

She relaxed once she realized it was him, but when they made eye contact for a second, she flinched. The pain and anger seemed to show in his eye, making her more weary of him.

Slowly, she sat up in Zoro's lap, but kept her gaze towards his chest.

"I'm sorry for today. I didn't mean to cause any problems. I just-" She bit her lip and tears appeared in her eyes again. "I want to be accepted by them. I just wanted to be wanted somewhere," she finished as the tears ran down her face slowly.

"I know." Zoro lifted his hand up and tilted her head up, so their eyes met. "I've felt the same way." For a split second, his eyes slipped over to the cook, but were back to her soon enough. "But sometimes, it's good to be different. If I wasn't, I never would've found my crew. I was alone too until they came along. You just have to be stronger than their words. Sometimes even, it takes one time before that little bit of weirdness, attracts other people who feel similar and were too afraid to show it before." He nodded behind her and she looked over her shoulder. Two girls were standing by, looking incredibly awkward, waiting for their chance to talk to her. Sanji recognized the blonde from his group earlier.

With a sniffle and a wipe of her face, she stood up to face the other girls. One of the others spoke first.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay. Brittany has never been fair to you and we never liked it, but we were afraid of what she'd do if we left to hang out with you. We thought we could.." Tears began to build up in her eyes. "We're so sorry. She made fun of you for so long, but most of us were too afraid of her to say anything. Today was just too much for us though. She's never taken things that far. We're sorry for following her around so long. It was definitely a mistake on our part.." By the end, the girl talking was crying with the blonde trying to comfort her, but nodding along with everything being said. The black haired girl's back was to the two pirates, but from the shake of her shoulders, she seemed to be crying again too.

Sanji stood up and walked up behind the girl with the feather in her hair. With the cigarette between his lips, he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Ladies. Flowers such as yourselves shouldn't have a reason to cry. I think the best way to settle things like this is always to do it over some food. What do you think?" They all stood there, gathering themselves and wiping eyes before the girl who hadn't cried began to move her hands in a weird way. They all turned to watch her.

Some movements were stiff, but some were more like a wave of the hand or circles. Then, the girl beside her began to giggle.

"She said that food doesn't sound like a bad idea. She was getting hungry earlier. Then she added that the blonde one is pretty hot too." She giggled again. "And she wants to know if you've gotten to kiss the green beast yet." The women let out laughs at the girl's way of describing Zoro and Sanji wouldn't admit he chuckled a bit too.

The supposed 'green beast' looked confused, but didn't say anything. _When the hell did she say all that? And what the fuck was she doing with her hands?! Some kind of spell casting sorcery?_ Zoro thought. Lost in thought, he hadn't notice the black haired girl come up to him again. She looked up at him with a curious look in her eyes before she giggled again.

"You back with us now? I was wondering if I.. could umm.. Get that kiss? You never said anything earlier." Zoro found her shyness actually somewhat adorable.

Without thinking much of it, he brought one hand up to her cheek and put one on her waist. Holding her lightly, he leaned down and gave her a slow kiss on the lips. No tongue was involved, but it was a fairly long and, from Sanji's point of view of it, sensual kiss.

He bit down on his filter, breaking it in half. How come Zoro never kissed _him_ like that?! Angrily, he stomped out his cigarette before anyone noticed it fell and that he didn't drop it on purpose. The two pulled apart and Sanji chewed on the piece of filter in his mouth for a moment before deciding against it and pulled it out. Not having anywhere else to put it, he slid it into his pocket before picking up the crushed half and doing the same with it. He wasn't really much for littering, especially on an island like this.

The girl turned away from him, red faced and muttering a thank you before the three women walked away from them in the opposite direction.

Both stayed where they were in the awkward silence. Despite being outside, the air was filled with tension.

"Coo-"

"Oh my! What a lovely surprise! Two handsome young men on my doorstep! Oh, it's been _decades_ since the last time this happened." Both men blushed at her insinuations and turned around.

An old woman with a cane was standing in the door of the shop.

"Pardon me, milady, but-"

"Come in for some tea. I heard what you did for my daughter. I wanted to thank you. She's always had a hard time making friends. Although, I knew it would happen eventually, I don't appreciate witnessing her first kiss through my shop window, young man." She glared at Zoro and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurt you old hag!" That earned him a kick from the cook.

"Don't talk to a lady like that, dumbass!" Zoro ignored him.

"I'm gay anyway. You don't have to worry about me. It's that dumb blonde you need to worry about," he said to the old woman.

"I am not some dumb blonde!" Sanji shouted back.

"I'm surprised you let the lettuce kiss my daughter," the lady cut in. "So, how long have the two of you been together?" They both looked at her like she was crazy, followed by blushing cheeks. Both pirates sputtered for a response, sometimes saying some half ass denials, making the lady chuckle. "Oh. I see. This must be why you're here then."

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"Come in and have some tea with this old lady and I'll tell you all about it sweetheart. It's been so long since I've been able to sit down and have tea with visitors." She smiled sweetly before hobbling back into the house. Without much choice left, they followed her.

The shop was dusty and each object she was trying to sell seemed to be covered in a layer of dust. They followed her to the back of the shop and through a beaded archway. On the other side, it opened up to a surprisingly clean and lush dining room with a small kitchen nearby. Multiple doors were nearby, presumably the other rooms. One door was a sliding glass and you could see the woman's beautiful back yard full of flowers, stone pathways and a small pond. Sanji assumed all of it had been her daughter's doing.

When they crossed into the kitchen, the lady began to try and prepare the tea, shifting her cane back and forth between hands, before Sanji stepped in and took it from her.

"Allow me, miss..?"

"Harvey."

"Well miss Harvey , I am a cook after all. It's my job not to let pretty ladies do much work, especially in the kitchen."

"Ahaha. Oh, what a dear you are." She turned to face Zoro before saying, "You've got a good one here. Don't let him go." Zoro blushed, but nodded as Sanji pretended to have not heard what she'd said as he went about preparing the tea.

Miss Harvey sat down at the dining table with a sigh of relief, propping her cane against it. Zoro soon followed. When the water was in the kettle to boil, Sanji joined them too.

"So, I take it you are wanting to hear about this place?" They nodded together. "I'm surprised no one has told you yet. No one can find our island. It's impossible."

"Then how ar-" Zoro began.

"So impatient boy." He rolled his eyes. She seemed to have a thing for cutting people off. "We find you." Confusion was written all over their faces, making her laugh a little. "Our island is commonly known as Not Your Lover's Paradise. I believe it was a nickname made a while back and just stuck I suppose. It's because we aren't found unless we want to be found. It's also why we aren't on any maps. Our island appears to be in places that it is not in order to keep us hidden. There is an air that surrounds the island that does this. It is also how we know when we are needed. It is said that a goddess gave up her life and left part of her soul behind that infused with the air around us, forming the protecting circle, but no one really knows for sure. So, when ships come by, we may or may not be shown to them. If we are, we can see the ships too."

"I'm confused. How does this have to do with how the island got it's name?" Zoro asked.

"Because. That was why we began to help others in need aboard ships. Mostly, crewmates who were having love troubles would end up here. This is where they'd figure it out. Some were men and woman. Sometimes the woman wanted to get out of their relationship, so in the end, they'd stay here. Some relations were repairable. We've had all sorts of outcomes. That is why it is called Not Your Lover's Paradise. An island full of beautiful women and it is pointless to one person. Most men would think it is paradise, but the one it matters to, the one person whose relationship brought them here, it doesn't because this place helps them either see that their lover is all that they need or that they aren't. Few have taken advantage of women here and cheated on their lovers, but it has happened before." Zoro glanced at Sanji, who had gotten up to finish making the tea.

Few men have cheated, but they aren't technically together. And he had called this paradise before he'd even stepped foot on the island.. Does that mean Sanji was finally going to realize that he didn't want Zoro? His hands clenched his pants. He'd just gotten a taste of what the cook could do and now he would be forced to let him go.

All his reactions didn't go unnoticed by the old woman.

"Son, would you mind coming over here to sit closer to me? I would like to speak to you in private, but I don't feel right asking your friend to leave the room." He did as he was asked without hesitation. He was actually starting to like this woman.

When he sat next to her, she was able to lean in and whisper to him. "Don't worry. I'll be quiet and brief. I just would like to know some things. You love him, don't you?" He flinched, but nodded slowly. Of course she could tell. "And does he love you?"

At her question, he stared at his knees sadly at the reminder that Sanji would soon enough cheat on whatever they had with some random girl from this place. She pulled him down so his head was resting on her shoulder and pet his head in a way that was more than comforting.

Sanji sat down two cups of tea in front of them, wondering what was going on. He thought he'd seen Zoro nod and that was it. Now, he was being held like a child who never got enough love growing up and needed some comforting. What the hell did he miss?

"Sweetheart, you should have more faith in him," she said, throwing her own glance at the cook with the flash of a smile.

Zoro sat up and began to sip his tea, effectively burning his tongue, when he heard Sanji sit down at the table again.

"Is there anything else you would like to know about this place?" She asked sweetly, wrapping her wrinkly hands around the cup.

The chef side of Sanji kicked in. "Can you tell me honestly how the prices of food is? I hope things aren't too expensive, but I assume that being confined to this island, that resources are hard to come by."

"On the contrary, everything is free here." Sanji almost dropped his cup in surprise.

"What?"

"Yep," she affirmed. "We do things the old fashioned way, paying each other back with favors and helping one another out. And just because we are women does not mean we don't know how to use and preserve our resources. In actuality, our island is fairly large. We have farms everywhere and make everything ourselves. Those who find our island are free to take what they like, as long as they aren't savages. We've had a few run ins with some terrible pirates, but the women here also know how to fight. My daughter wields a sword in battle." Zoro perked up at this. "Not many women here do, but she loves it. That's actually where some have come from. They find this island because women are kept as sex slaves on the ships and they stay here. We all fight for their lives and to rescue them. It's no way for a female to live. Or any person for that matter."

Together, they all sipped at their tea in relative silence, trying to think of more questions.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Zoro asked quietly.

"Of course," she answered.

"Why do the other girls dislike your daughter? I just don't understand. She's beautiful and sweet and.." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

For a moment, he thought he crossed a line because she gazed into her cup longingly.

"She wasn't born here. When she was only about 2 months old, she washed up onto the beach in a small basket. Everyone was excited at first, thinking she was sent from the goddess protecting the island. As she got older, she became interested in different things that the other girls were interested in. They thought she was weird for it, so she stopped and tried her best to be like them. Then, her hair started to change. The black scared people and they called her weird anyway and said she was a demon in a human girl's body to trick people with her sweetness. They've all hated her since, treating her like dirt, but she always smiled, always tried harder to have just one friend," she said. "Well, I hope things go well with her and those other two. None have ever done that before. It really is a miracle." She smiled sweetly and thanked Zoro under her breath.

The silence fell once again as they each finished the last of their tea and Sanji stood up.

"Miss Harvey, this has been a lovely evening and I wouldn't want you to waste the rest of your precious time on us, especially on this brute," he said, gesturing to Zoro. He picked up the cups, taking them back to the kitchen to clean them as he talked. "How long does it take for the log pose to set here? Or do you know if it will set us off course?"

"Oh! Of course! The log pose doesn't set here. Because this island technically doesn't exist, the log pose shouldn't change. Think of this island as between the balance of two dimensions. We don't exist in this one, but we can if it is needed. So, your pose should still take you to the island you were headed to before you stopped here."

"Incredible," Zoro mumbled. Sanji had to agree with him, but not out loud. This place was certainly unique.

"Yes. You all must have things to do. I'm sorry for taking up your time. Thank you for humoring an old woman." She stood and led them to the door.

"There is no need to thank us. It was our pleasure to be in the company of such a beautiful woman," Sanji said as he kissed the back of her hand and Zoro stood outside the shop, rolling his eyes. He released her delicate hand and began down the steps until he felt something on his arm. Turning around, he saw miss Harvey's hand.

"Son, I want you to know something. I missed my chance to have something good years ago. I sure hope you don't miss yours too." With that, she turned around and disappeared back into the shop, leaving a stunned cook on her doorstep.

An impatient swordsman stood in the dirt road, hollering at said cook, but Sanji couldn't hear him. The woman's words were still sinking in. Eventually, he finally understood what she meant. By the time he did though, the marimo was standing in front of him, waving his hand in the cook's face.

"What the hell cook? What was that about? Nevermind. Let's just go. We should probably let that witch know what we found out about this place," he said before turning away and heading down the dirt road.

"No. We have somewhere to be," Sanji said and grabbed Zoro's hand, pulling him down the road so quickly that Zoro almost tripped a few times.

"What? Where, ero-cook?! You're not making any sense!" Zoro shouted. Seriously. _What the hell was going on with the stupid cook?_

"A hotel, idiot."

* * *

 **A/N - So! This chapter is definitely longer than my others. Sorry, not sorry xD From your reviews on the last chapter, I was told that you wanted to see them confess their feelings. WELL, that made me realize, I hadn't had Sanji realize his feelings yet. SO, this is what I ended up with xD lol  
**

 **SunnyDe \- Hope you liked it! XD**

 **Pajamaz** **\- I'm sorry!** **The talk will be soon. I promise!**

 **Guest** **\- Tha** **nk you for the wonderful idea! The author's note is pretty much dedicated to you too lol if you hadn't noticed.**

 **Valent** **\- Th** **ank you! I hope you read more xD**


	13. I think

"W-what? Why do we need to be at a hotel?! COOK!" Sanji stopped quickly, making Zoro slam into the cook's back. Sanji slowly turned to face him with a devious smile on his face.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" Zoro hesitated.

"No?" Zoro said cautiously, not really knowing how to answer. Before he knew it, the cook's lips were on his. Sanji's arms wrapped around the swordsman's hips and pulled him closer. The movement brought him back to his senses, so Zoro finally began to kiss back. His arms came up around the cook's neck and a tongue slid effortlessly into his mouth. The cook pulled away with the same smirk on his face.

"I guess you'll just have to wait to find out then." With that, he continued to pull the man along.

When they reached the hotel, Zoro's mind was still gone, confused about everything that had occurred in the last twenty minutes and vaguely recalling stopping at a store for something he didn't care much about. All he knew were the intentions that Sanji had for getting a room.. And he sure was anticipating all the excitement and fun that was sure to follow. While he was in his own little world, he only subconsciously heard Sanji throwing down money on the counter and asking for a room with a single large bed, not batting an eye at the woman behind the desk. She handed them a key, blushing furiously.

The next second, Zoro was in the elevator with the cook pushed up against him on their way to the third floor. He felt dizzy as the cook's lips attacked his neck viciously, biting and sucking without a care for what would be left behind. Hands slid down his back and into his pants and all he could do was try to find something to hold on to as he moaned, the hands roughly grabbing his ass. He could even feel the nails digging in, leaving marks behind.

They both stopped as the doors slid open. Sanji peeked over his shoulder, glad to see an empty hallway. With a smile, he slid a hand between Zoro mounds of muscle and ran his finger teasingly over his entrance as his pulled on the man's earrings. He sucked a little before whispering in the man's ear.

"I can't to wait to be inside here," he whispered and pushed his fingered lightly against the man's twitching hole as a broken moan escaped the swordsman. "Filling you up completely and forcing those beautiful noises from you." Sanji stuck his foot out behind him to stop the doors from closing and pulled the swordsman through them with him.

Quickly finding the door, Sanji took his time in pulling out the key and inserting it into the door correctly. In that short amount of time, Zoro's brain caught up with everything that had been occurring and he wrapped his arms around the cook's waist, pulling him flush against his body as he impatiently began to unbuckle the man's belt. There was no way he'd miss the gasp that escaped the blonde when Zoro pushed his dick up against his ass.

Sanji turned the key and Zoro's hand slipped into his now unbuttoned pants to wrap around his delicious warmth, pulling a groan from the eager cook. Holding the key in place with one hand, he let his other hand slip into his pants to slip around Zoro's. His hand was definitely smaller than the other man's in thickness, but his fingers were a little longer.

A big difference Zoro would soon be noticing more.

He pushed the door open and used the free hand to grab Zoro's hair and pull his ear down against his lips. He slid Zoro's hand up and around his own erection to emphasize his next words.

"Soon.. all of this.. is going to be buried deep inside that tight little asshole of yours." He dove his tongue into the man's ear a bit as he shivered from the contact and what was promised to come.

Curses slipped out between the swordsman's lips as he panted.

Sanji walked into the room, causing Zoro's hands to slip away from him. Eventually, he entered the room also and closed the door following the cook's back in search of the bedroom. When they reached it, Sanji began slipping off his jacket and neatly placed it over a chair. Zoro stood in the doorway, staring dumbly at the bed.

 _Was this really happening?_ With the bed in front of him and a slowly undressing cook, reality sunk in. He'd wanted this for so long..

Why was he so scared then now? He had the cook. The cook was going to have sex with him. Didn't he still want this? The answer to that was given quickly by his subconscious with a bright neon sign that read 'YES'.

"Zoro? Hey. Are you okay?" Sanji stood in front of him now, looking at him with his captivating blue eye and a curly eyebrow drawn down in concern. He had almost gotten completely undressed, only in boxers, his shirt and tie now, and a warm hand that he hadn't noticed before was placed on his cheek. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to or if you're just not ready for it yet." Zoro couldn't help, but smile at him.

Oh yeah. That's why he's so afraid.

"It's okay cook. I guess I'm just nervous. It kinda just hit me that this is actually happening between us."

He's in love with this man. This amazing and talented human being. A man that was capable of creating any food dish perfectly and striking down hundreds of Marines with a single kick, but a man who also had the power to tear Zoro's heart into pieces. A man whose hands held Zoro's heart.. And he didn't even know it.

Sanji kissed his lips softly. "That's okay. I'll take it slow. Tell me if it's too much, okay?" Those pale hands were holding onto his hips lightly.

"Okay.." he trailed off, trying to focus more on Sanji.

After this, he knew there would be no going back. He'll officially be giving his heart and all that's left of himself over to this blonde chef. It made him so afraid.. Because.. What if.. This man didn't want it?

Zoro pushed away his doubts and began to lean into the kisses being placed down his neck as delicate fingers trailed under his shirt and down his sides. He was going to give himself to this man. He trusted him. He trusted him with his life and his heart.

It was one of the reasons he loved him. Sanji was a good and honorable man.

Suddenly, Zoro felt his abs getting a bit cooler and lifted his arms as the cook proceeded to slip the thin fabric of his shirt over his head.

Sanji held Zoro's hand in his and led the man slowly towards the bed after discarding the shirt and Zoro slipped off his swords and haramaki. He hadn't missed the emotions in Zoro's eyes, but he didn't draw attention to them either. It made his stomach come alive with butterflies at the idea that his feelings might be reciprocated. After that lady made him realize what he felt, which he was alarmingly okay with, he wasn't going to hide it and intended to wear his heart on his sleeve for all to see.

If only Zoro could see it already. He expressed his love for the ladies openly and he'd express his love for Zoro also.

"Lay in the middle of the bed on your back," he said and Zoro obeyed after taking off his boots and socks. That submissive look returned to his eyes and Sanji would never deny that he enjoyed that look, but that's not what he wanted to see today. "And get comfortable."

Sanji took his tie off and dropped it on the nightstand next to the small bottle of lube he'd bought earlier and placed there while Zoro had his moment in the doorway. Zoro stretched out his legs a bit and rested his arms behind his head, trying to relax. When he was as comfy as he'd get, he watched Sanji for his next move.

The cook slid onto the bed and straddled the swordsman, feeling his incredibly defined abs under his hands. He used them to shift a little and rubbed himself against the swordsman's growing length, watching as his eyes rolled back into his head at the sensation. Sanji leaned back and put his weight on Zoro's lap as his fingers reached towards his own shirt.

Zoro's eyes followed those thin fingers and watched closely as they began to unbutton the cook's shirt. One button at a time.. revealing inch by inch, his pale and clear skin underneath. Zoro wanted to touch it. He wanted to run his fingers over that skin that looked so smooth and those muscles as the cook's abs were beginning to be uncovered, but he wouldn't. He was a submissive. He wouldn't unless he was allowed, but no dom would allow such a thing. That would defeat the purpose of a dom and a sub, wouldn't it? Like hell he would do it without permission either. A move like that had gotten him beaten in the past. Not like Sanji would, but.. something like that kind of stays with you, ya know?

"Hey." Zoro looked into Sanji's blue ocean as he spoke, not realizing he had zoned out again. Sanji blushed red before continuing. "Babe.. what were you thinking about? And don't lie to me because I'll know if you are." Zoro almost teared up at the term of endearment he never thought he'd hear from the cook's mouth and smiled.

"I was thinking about how much I wanted to touch you," he said honestly, breaking eye contact to stare at the cook's stomach as his face turned pink. Sanji tilted the man's chin up until they were looking at each other again. Grabbing both sides of his unbuttoned shirt, he pulled it off of himself and tossed it on the floor, not missing the way Zoro licked his lips and his eyes traveled to Sanji's hard and pink nipples and glancing at the tent still ever present in his boxers. Sanji smiled at his marimo.

"Give me your hands and sit up." Zoro did as he was told and Sanji guided them to his own body. Zoro's eyes widened considerably as he stared at and felt the smooth skin on the cook's sides under his fingertips. Sanji couldn't help, but laugh a little. He tilted the man's head again and stared into his eyes, peering into the depths of his soul as he spoke. "Today, you're not my sub. You're just _mine_ and I am _yours_. You can do whatever you want with something that's yours. If you want to touch me, then touch me Zoro."

Zoro stared at him in shock. What? Sanji is his? Does that mean..? It must. It has to. And he can touch him? He looked back at Sanji's face for approval and the cook nodded. Slowly, Zoro ran his hands up that beautiful skin. He felt the cook's abs and pectorals, squeezing them a bit out of curiosity. Glancing up at Sanji, he dug his nails in a bit and dragged them lightly down his chest, drawing out a moan from his cook. He pinched the man's nipples lightly eliciting a gasp from the blonde. He pinched them again a little harder, loving the way the cook pushed his chest against him, silently begging for more, and the way the dark pink contrasted against his pale skin. _His_ cook's pale skin..

He stopped and looked at the cook again before asking, "you said I can do anything with what's mine, right? Like anything, anything?" Sanji just laughed.

"Yes. Anything. Well, except screwing me because I've been waiting for so… long.." he slid his arms over Zoro's shoulders and lowered his lips to the man's ear again "..to fuck you." He ran his tongue along the shell of Zoro's ear and felt him shudder underneath him.

At the approval though, Zoro quickly latched his mouth around Sanji's neck and sucked as hard as he could and sinking his teeth into the man's flesh.

"Oh FUCK. Zoro.. w-what.. are you.. FUCK." Sanji loved the feeling of Zoro's mouth on his neck. He moved his hand to hold the back of Zoro's head to keep that mouth against his throat. He didn't realize he'd had such a kink for biting until he felt Zoro's lips release and bite down to start sucking on another section of his neck. Although, he'd never let anyone do this to him before, especially on his neck. He couldn't hold back the moan as Zoro pulled them closer together. His switched sides and Sanji felt his cock twitch in his boxers and he bucked when the swordsman latched onto him again.

When they pulled apart, the swordsman was absolutely glowing. "Now everyone will know you're mine." The cook blushed and kissed the man. "You are mine for good, right? This means we.. we're of.. official.. right? I didn't misread that, did I?" Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you dumb marimo. We're official. I forgot I had to put it as simply as possible so a plant like you could understand." Zoro growled into his neck and he felt teeth scrape at his collar bone. Soon, there were kisses being put there instead and they kept going. Lush lips pushed against his chest until he felt them wrap around a single nipple and Zoro's teeth nibbled on it. Sanji groaned before remembering why he brought the man here.

Bringing Zoro's face up to meet his, he kissed him lazily as he slowly pushed him back against the bed, leaning them both back as they kissed. Sanji broke the kiss and reached for the lube on the nightstand. He heard Zoro's breath catch in his throat and the excitement in his eyes. The cook smiled lecherously at him before finding his way back down to Zoro's ever present tent in the pants that were almost too tight on him. They did make his ass look amazing though, so the cook wasn't going to complain..

The swordsman's pants were gone in a blur of black, like they'd never been on him in the first place and only on the bed.

"Shit. How the hell did you do that?" Zoro propped himself up a little, staring in wonder.

Sanji wiggled all ten fingers at him before sliding them up Zoro's thighs, underneath his green boxers. "I have absolutely _magical_ hands." And Zoro's boxers were gone even faster than his pants were and he couldn't hold back the shudder that ran down the length of his spine. Zoro bit his lip, trying to suppress the cursing that wanted to escape.

"Spread 'em for me baby?" the cook and gave Zoro the lecherous smile again as his face lit up red and god, did he look cute. Even so, tan, muscular legs shifted apart, opening up every part of him to his newfound boyfriend. The cook's eyes trailed over those ridges lining Zoro's hard and taut stomach, down to his weeping and needy cock.

God, this man was beautiful. Brutish and buff as hell, but beautiful nonetheless.

Sanji looked back up at Zoro as he rubbed the lube around his palm and his fingers a bit more so it wasn't so cold for him. The swordsman had his head back and an arm across his face, but Sanji could see his chest rising and falling harshly. The muscles in his thighs kept twitching along with his pecs because he was still a little tense.

Well, there's one way he can get that problem out of the way.

Zoro tensed again when he felt the heat ghost over the tip of his cock. He knew it was Sanji's mouth. That warm and skillful tongue.. He _had_ missed it..

His body jerked as Sanji slowly wrapped his lips around Zoro's cock. It twitched in his mouth, bouncing off the roof as he took in more of it. He wrapped his non-lubed hand around the base, circling his tongue around the head before too much of it was in his mouth. More of Zoro disappeared into the cook's mouth and before long, the head was poking at the back of his throat and Zoro groaned and tensed up slightly. Sanji removed his hand from the base and began to warm up the lube again. He pulled his mouth back, preparing himself by taking a deep breath through his nose, knowing exactly what Zoro needed to relax. On his next slow inhale, Sanji slid Zoro's stiff member all the way down his throat until his nose touched, oddly, green hairs. He felt the man melt underneath him as he swallowed around all eight inches. At the same time he felt the body go lax, he slipped his forefinger knuckle deep into the swordsman, who hadn't felt a thing except the tightening of muscles around his member..

The cook pulled his lips off of him and began fingering him at the same speed of his bobbing head. He sped up his pace and Zoro handled the finger in him wonderfully.

If he had even noticed yet.

A bony hand encircled the base of Zoro's member again and began to pump while that mouth was sucking hard on the rest of his cock. And god, did it feel _heavenly._ He chanced a look down to see Sanji's eye closed, watching himself vanish behind those lips sliding up and down his cock. The ghostly white hand around his base stuck out against his dark skin. His other hand was.. Where was his other hand?

 _Oh._ Zoro felt it.

Suddenly tensing, Zoro could feel the pressure of both: the heat surrounding him and the movement _inside_ him. He let himself relax a little more as he realized it didn't hurt.

Sanji looked up at him, definitely noticing the stiffening of Zoro's body, but Sanji continued moving his finger. If Zoro hadn't noticed it until now, he doubted it was hurting at all. As he continued licking and sucking along Zoro's member, he slowed his pace. Zoro was now watching his every move since he had noticed. He removed his hand from the base and held the hair out of his face and held eye contact with the swordsman as he slowly impaled his throat on his cock again. He watched the eyes roll back into the man's head as it fell back against the sheets and his hand came off the bed, trembling as he reached for the blonde's hair, but stopped himself, only for his hand to be grabbed by an irritated blonde. Zoro needed to know he could do what he liked. He obviously hadn't had many good past experiences with doms and Sanji refused to be like them.

Gingerly, Zoro's fingers slid into the cook's bangs and wrapped the hair around his hand, the words Sanji had said to him earlier echoing in his ears. Hoping it would be okay, he pulled on the hair lightly until Sanji's lips slid up and he pushed the man's mouth back down onto him, maintaining reassuring eye contact the entire time.

It was like a fucking dream come true. _Sanji_ was a dream come true.

He pulled Sanji's mouth further off of him than he had the first time, half of his cock now visible. A long, thin finger was still working him from the inside as he lifted his hips and thrusted lightly while pulling the mouth down onto his member. He let himself back down and watched himself slide most of the way out of Sanji's lips. With the tip left inside his mouth, he fucked Sanji's face again, only harder. What he hadn't expected, was another finger in his ass while he was buried in a slick throat. He looked down at his cook, who, somehow, smiled at him with a dick in his mouth.

Smug bastard.

He felt the fingers inside him move for emphasis and he flinched. Two was definitely a step up from only one, but it honestly wasn't as bad as he had expected. He lowered his hips down to the bed again before shoving himself down the cook's throat again and again all while the man's fingers set a harsh pace and stretched him more. Sanji's saliva was beginning to drip down his cock and he let the man go after noticing the tears in his eyes. Sure, he was enjoying the new experience, but he didn't want to hurt the man.. That's the last thing he wanted to do.

Sanji sat up, but kept his fingers in Zoro and used his free hand to wipe at his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away.." Zoro trailed off, almost feeling ashamed of himself for doing that to someone who was supposed to be his dom. Sanji just laughed and kissed him. He did well at keeping his fingers in his boyfriend for the most part.

"It was fine. If it wasn't, you'd already be tied down to this bed and I'd be fucking you raw until you were screaming." He smiled and pulled one of Zoro's nipples in his mouth to nibble on, satisfied at hearing the gasps and his breathing become more erratic again. Sanji began to mouth at Zoro's chest, nipples and stomach until he felt the man becoming relaxed enough to slip a third finger inside him.

"Ow. Shit. Hold on," Zoro said, breathing deeper. It felt like he was being cut open from the inside. Sanji continued to kiss him everywhere after stopping his fingers. He nibbled here and there, leaving small red marks until he felt the tightness around him loosen some more. Cautiously, he moved them again, pushing and reaching further into Zoro.

The man's body convulsed underneath him and his head shot up to stare at Sanji in shock. That actually felt good!

"What was that cook? What'd you do to me?" he questioned, clearly confused and maybe a little nervous.

Sanji only smiled sadly at him. "No one has ever touched your prostate?"

Zoro shook his head side to side slowly as the cook's long fingers felt deep inside him again. He'd never felt that before in his life.

Sanji moved his fingers around until he found that ball of nerves inside the man. Rubbing against it harshly, Zoro's back arched, he clutched the sheets tightly and groaned loudly while curling his toes into the bed.

To see that tan body fold the way it did for the cook made Sanji's dick jump. It got especially excited when he realized how much Zoro had loosened up and relaxed as he panted heavily and squirmed under the cook's touch.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Sanji pulled away from Zoro, leaving him feeling empty and trying to get control of himself. Quickly, he squeezed more lube into his hand and rubbed it along his shaft, not caring how messy he was being.

"Zoro, I need you.. please let me put it in already," he begged with his eyebrows scrunched together.

Zoro's DOM was fucking _begging._ Zoro propped himself up on his elbows for a second and nodded before watching the cook's cock disappear with a single deep thrust and Zoro fell back onto the bed. It was painful. More than he thought it would be. Sanji stretched him plenty, all the way up to three fingers and it felt good before.

"Shhhh. Calm down baby. Breathe," Sanji said. "Only a little bit more." He shifted his hips closer to the swordsman and slid in a little bit more with his thighs underneath the other man's. Sanji caressed the green head's thighs and stopped to let Zoro relax more. Trying to hold himself back, he growled in irritation, asking himself why he waited so long to do this. He wanted to feel more.. more of Zoro around his cock. He wanted to see the man come apart underneath him, screaming for more of Sanji.

Sanji ran his hands over every crevice in Zoro's body as he waited. He slid them up the thick thighs, felt the crease where the leg joined to the hip and over each dip of the man's hard abdominal muscles. His fingers found the man's nipples again and traced his finger around them until they hardened so he could pinch and pull at them. The swordsman seemed to enjoy it and Sanji revelled at the fact that he could feel Zoro arch a little into his fingers. The long fingers danced their way back down Zoro's sides, stopping on his hips. Lifting his hips, Sanji pulled out slightly and pushed the rest of the way in, both men groaning at the feeling. Zoro was starting to loosen up nicely.

Gods almighty, Sanji wanted to fuck this man into the sheets. But he wouldn't. Not yet. He needed to take it slow. _Show_ the man he actually loved him without saying the words. He wanted and needed to make love to him.

Sanji shifted their legs together better before pulling out.

Zoro let out a long drawn out moan as every inch filled him back up at a turtle's pace and he felt Sanji's lips on his own as the man prodded places inside him he never knew could be reached. A shift of his hips had Zoro gasping and groaning in pleasure throughout the kiss and his eyes shot open. When their lips parted, Sanji's eyes fluttered open to meet Zoro's and they took a moment to just look into each other's eyes before the cook spoke.

"No matter what happens to us in the future, I don't ever want you to forget this, Zoro. Whether you end up with someone else or god forbid, one of us dies before this ends, _this_ is what you deserve. Nothing less than this. I want you to remember everything about this. I want you to always remember what it feels like to have me inside you like this.. To know what true love making is," he said. And he meant every word of it.

Zoro was speechless. All he could do was grab that blonde head and connect their lips again, accepting everything that Sanji had to offer. It pulled Sanji deeper inside him than he already was and they both groaned again. Yeah, he didn't think he could ever forget this.

"Give me a reason to remember it then, cook." Zoro smiled at him. Sanji sat up, holding onto those strong hips, he pulled out and gave a deep thrust, brushing against the man's prostate and began a slow pace, repeating the process, watching the swordsman's eyes roll back again at the wonderful feeling. After a few minutes of that torture, he was clutching at the sheets already, trying to hold back the noises by biting his lip with his head to the side, knowing his face was getting warm. Suddenly, Sanji's cock reached that part of him that he never thought was possible to reach and he felt a warm hand on his cheek and teeth on his lip that weren't his, pulling on it roughly for a second before they were gone.

"Don't bite your poor lip. Let it all out. I told you I want to hear those beautiful noises." Sanji shifted his hips again, hoisting Zoro's legs higher around his waist and gave a particularly hard thrust directly at his prostate.

" _HA! OH FUCK!"_ Zoro moaned in surprise. Sanji set a faster pace than before, aiming right for that spot again.

"That's what I'm talking about baby." He smiled at the man under him, who began panting heavily as his prostate was hit again multiple times, already tearing the sheets a little from his grip. His back arched from the bed as Sanji fucked him - scratch that - as Sanji _made love_ to him. Sanji set a pace fast enough to keep him going, but not fast enough to get him off completely. It was just to get him to the edge and he wanted more. The few encounters he's had were nothing like this and it made his heart melt, knowing Sanji would do something like this with him.

He began cursing under his breath, yearning for more.

" _Hmm. Sanji. Harder. Please,"_ he asked.

"Not yet. I just want to enjoy being inside you," was his reply, punctuated with a roll of his hips, making his tip rub that ball of nerves inside the swordsman.

" _FUCK."_ The sound of the sheets ripping was no surprise to either of them.

"Use me. Mark me up some more," Sanji said with a smile as he leaned down, chest to chest with the swordsman. He rested on his forearms, sliding his hands under Zoro's shoulders to hold onto them as he felt Zoro's arms wrap around him cautiously. Sanji began his slow thrusts again. Only this time, he used his hands on Zoro's shoulders as leverage and pulled the man's body against him as he did so to get inside him deeper than before.

Zoro let out a moan he wasn't proud of and dug his nails lightly into the cook's back. _Fuck,_ it felt _so_ good. Sanji began to pick up his pace and got a little rougher, hitting his prostate perfectly and he couldn't stop himself anymore as Sanji slid in and out of him smoothly.

" _Sanji.. shit,"_ he cursed, beginning to move with the cook as much as he could while digging his nails deeper into the pale back. The muscles moved under his fingers, tempting him to drag them across the strong back. He gave in, dragging them deeply, arching into the cook as his cock filled him once again. The action made the cook groan, loving the nails in his back, causing him to pick up the pace.

He was going to make the swordsman come undone.

This wasn't the best position for it, but he would still make the swordsman scream for him like this. The sweat between their bodies stuck for a moment as he stopped and repositioned his knees, feeling Zoro's cock rub between them as he moved. When he was ready, he kissed Zoro before pistoning himself in and out of the swordsman, who began curling around the cook, legs tightening, nails drawing blood from his back at the wonderful feeling. He felt the skin peel up and left behind under his fingernails as he groaned into the kiss. He'd never felt like this before in his life.

Their lips parted and Zoro's groans became moans, screams and curses as the bed frame scraped and pounded against the wall.

" _Cook! Jesus- FUCK! YES! Right there daddy!"_ He shouted, scratching the hell out of his boyfriend _._

Sanji only slowed for a split second, before feeling himself closer to the edge at the nick name.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

Before long, Zoro was dripping all over between their bodies, making it easier to slide against one another. Sanji wasn't letting up on his harsh pace and Zoro was near his end, panting heavily.

" _Co-Cook! I c-can't! I'm so close,"_ he managed to moan out. They both knew Sanji was too. His rhythm started to falter and his thrusts only getting harsher against the swordsman's prostate.

" _Fuck_. _Zoro_ ," he whispered as he lowered his head to the man's lips. He brought a hand down to wrap around Zoro's erection and immediately, Zoro's body tensed and Sanji groaned, biting Zoro's lip at the feeling of the walls tightening around him again as he continued to pound into the man below him. It only took a few pumps before Zoro's insides were constricting his cock, yet again as the man came and the nails drew more blood from Sanji's back.

The pain in his back and warmth of the swordsman was too much for him and he came inside the man soon after, thrusting softly, making sure to spill all he had into him as he slowly pulled out. He rolled onto the bed beside the swordsman, only barely feeling the sting in his back and not caring about staining the sheets with the blood that was on his back.

They both laid there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Neither was sure what came afterwards. They'd never been in love before.

Sanji took the initiative and rolled onto his right side, head propped on his hand, facing Zoro. He brought his other hand up and began to run a digit along Zoro's abs, just feeling his muscles again and running his finger through Zoro's seed, still fresh, something he would've found disgusting before. He wasn't sure why, but he really liked the swordsman's stomach.

Zoro had put his arm over his eyes again, but moved it when he felt the cook's finger on him and looked at the pale digit trailing through his cum. Slowly, the man brought it to his mouth, the lips closing around his own finger. His eyes fell shut as he tasted Zoro again. When he was done, he settled his hand on Zoro's thigh and his chin on the man's shoulder, looking at the swordsman's eyes swirling with lust again. Sanji wasn't sure he was ready for another round yet though.

Adjusting, he leaned in to kiss the green haired man. When they pulled apart, their eyes met and the cook could see all of those emotions again. All the love in the golden eyes staring back at him and he just knew. Quietly, he said it.

"I think I'm falling in love with you and I don't want to stop."

* * *

 **A/N - YES! I'm still alive lol I want to specifically thank the guest who commented multiple times and Auralaw for getting me worried about updating again. After this story and Best Friends? reached the same chapters, I wanted to keep it that way, but I hit some major writer's block with both. Atomiclaziness helped me get passed it with this one, so I've decided to just finish this one for now, but don't think I've given up on my other story! It just might take more for me to write it. I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I started taking more college classes than I had before and they were some harder ones. I've I also gotten a girlfriend in that time. My depression and anxiety has been hitting me a lot recently, but I think that's what's helping me write because last time, I turned to fanfiction to distract myself. I just want my readers to know that I appreciate everything about you guys and I will try my best to start getting more chapters out sooner! I hope the smut makes up for lost time xD  
**

 **P.S. I haven't edited this yet because I REALLY REALLY wanted to post it for you guys. You deserve it. So, if there's any mistakes or spots where I messed something up, please don't be afraid to let me know. It would actually be GREATLY appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

I can't believe I'm doing this.. I apologize dearly to anyone who was really enjoying this story. When I started it, all I wanted was PWP, but I honestly wanted to write a story too. Needless to say, I'm actually very disappointed in what 50 Shades of Sanji is. I WILL REDO THE ENTIRE STORY. I do like the idea of a sub/dom relationship between the two, but this isn't something I can say I'm proud of. I kinda just threw stuff together with no actual planning and that's what this story needed ESPECIALLY since it is supposed to take place in the One Piece universe. Again, I'm sorry to those who enjoyed it and looked forward to it, but I won't be continuing this story. PLEASE don't think this is the end though. I have been and will continue doing my best at my other stories. However, I just got a job and I'm a full time college student so, there isn't always a whole lot of time to write. I will do what I can. I swear.

 **Other stories:**

For those of you also worried about my other stories like Best Friends? and Confidence, yes, I will be trying to continue those, but I haven't been very satisfied with Best Friends? lately. Confidence, wasn't supposed to be a story fic, but if I get any ideas or anyone has any suggestions, I will try to write something, but I am refusing to post it unless I personally feel happy with the chapter I have written. I just want you to know, I love writing and I'm not gonna stop here or anytime soon ^-^

Thank you! And I am sorry about this. I just hope you all continue to read and comment on my other stories! Look forward to updates soon!


End file.
